Heart Like Yours
by StorybrookeWanderer
Summary: A series of (mostly) AU Captain Swan one-shots. Chapter 9: Emma and Her Happily Ever After. Emma will never admit she dreamt of fairytales, adventures and Prince Charming of her own to sweep her off of her feet. But she got all of them in the form of Killian Jones and she couldn't wished for more.
1. Henry

**Henry**

**Summary: **Emma never imagined how wonderful the morning afters were. Until she realized one big mistake the night before.

Emma woke up with light feathery touches on her hip caressing up to her soft, sensitive bosom and the butterfly kisses across her bare shoulder. She never thought it would be like this, never felt like this—contented, safe, warm—adored. She sighs comfortably and burrowed herself further back into the firm chest of the man she equally and irrevocably loves. She uttered a moan when his hands became rough and his glorious lips nipped the beating pulse on her neck.

She always thought that the morning after would be filled with awkward search for the clothes thrown in haste last night, uncertain smiles and uncomfortable eye contact with phony promises to call each other later—not this.

"Good morning, love." Not with a self-proclaimed devilishly handsome man to wake you up with his affectionate embrace and a voice so enthralling that can still make you feel heated up despite how many rounds you did last night.

_Oh, _she still remembers the passionate, steamy gazes they gave each other before excusing themselves from the dinner her best friend hosted. How they could not get their hands off of each other even inside the cab and how it went from sweet, loving touches to fervid, sensual and hot when they were finally alone in his apartment. She remembers how she ached for him, feeling wanton, anxiously waiting to fill her carnal needs. And when she finally found his quivering, raw—_fuck._

Emma bolted up, the realization dawning on her. Eyes widening and panicking she stares at her boyfriend looking oh-so-gorgeous beneath the sheets. She tried not to ogle at his magnificence—how the morning light illuminate his deep-sea eyes, and his eyebrows—God. And he was biting his lip while openly feasted his sight on her nakedness. "Killian!"

He finally looks up to her eyes and lifts a brow. "What, love?"

"Last night! We…" she trailed off and tried to calm herself down for what she was about to say. But she was kind of distracted at how his mouth quirked up at one side.

"Yeah, I know, love. It was amazing, I never knew I had the energy to satisfy you—but, bloody hell, the way you writhed underneath me—"

"—no, stop!" she felt all the blood in her cheeks. She tried concentrating and closed her eyes, thinking it will distract her from his heated gaze but instead images of their recent enjoyable activities popped behind her eyes. She heard him chuckle. She opened her eyes only to give him her annoyed glare, but he just smirked at her. She finally blurted it out, "Last night, you didn't—we didn't use any protection!"

It was almost amusing, how it finally dawns on him, smirk vanishing, mouth opening and closing and his face paling in realizing what that means.

Emma suddenly lurched forward; hand clamped on her mouth the other on her belly. She rushed toward the bathroom.

* * *

><p>When she came back to the bedroom, she found Killian, sitting up on the bed, his back leaning on the headboard and deep in his thoughts. She bit her lip trying to think of what to say in this situation while absent-mindedly picking up a shirt on the floor (not knowing if it was hers or Killians) and wore it over her head. "Killian, it's too early to be sure, but what if…"<p>

He looked up at her and smiled affectionately. He patted the space beside him and beckoned her to come over. Emma obliged and crawled on the bed over to him. He pulled her inside his arms and kissed her temple softly. "It would be lovely if it is a little lass…" he murmured against her hair.

She froze. "What?"

Killian shifted their position so that she faces him. He tenderly stared at her eyes, his hand brushing her cheeks. "Or it could be a boy, either way, I would still be delighted."

She gaped at him. "Killian…what?"

His smile felt like everything will be alright. That after this day ends, he would still smile at her, eyes would still adore her in every way and his lips would still keep telling her how lovely she is and how deeply he loves her. "What I mean, love, is that having a child with you will be wonderful, exceptionally amazing. Whatever he or she is… or both, doesn't matter, I will love our child how I utterly and unconditionally love you, sweetheart." He played with the hair on her shoulder and kissed her forehead after.

"A-are you sure, Killian?" she asked breathy, not fully digesting what he just said. "I mean were still so young, I'm 19 and you— your dreams, your band? Killian, I don't think I'm ready yet."

"I don't care about anything else but you, Emma." He definitely detected the strain on her voice as he assured her with his eyes. He holds on to her hand and kissed her knuckles one by one. Afterwards, he intertwined them with his and gazed up to her. "I love you."

Emma's breath hitched, taking it all in, she stared up the ceiling trying to stop the tears forming in her eyes to fall. Why does she deserve this selfless, adoring man?

"But, come on now, love. Can you imagine? A little you and me—golden curls and my eyes? Or dark-haired with your beautiful green ones? Me as a father would produce a drop-dead gorgeous lass and all the laddies would have to wait in line."

She snorted. "Yeah, and with your _humbleness_ too."

"And your stubbornness…" his embrace tightens around her. She could feel his breath behind her neck.

She snuggled up to him. "And what would we call her?"

"Emillia." His immediate answer made her look up to him and raise an eyebrow. "I might have already thought about this. It's actually a mixture of our names, Emma and Killian."

Emma shook her head. "You're unbelievable…and too sentimental."

"How 'bout Hope, then?"

"Hope?"

"When we met, I got this idea, that I've found the one, my true love…my hope." He scratched behind his reddening ear.

"God, Killian, stop it." She giggled. She absolutely adore his mushiness and sweetness, not that she would admit it out loud. "She should have a strong name like Adreana or Alexandra."

"What? Her name should reflect how sweet and charming she would be, not how she could punch the lights out of your eyes!"

"Killian, a sweet, little girl cannot survive this kind of world. She needs to be strong, tough and independent." She says this with determined eyes and crossed arms in front of her.

"Just like her mother." He surrendered, uncrossing her arms, pulling her hand up to place a soft kiss to it.

There was a moment of pure bliss afterwards, moments where they calmly breathe out on each other, surrounded with comfortable silence and feelings of love and belongingness.

"Wait, what if it's a boy?"

They looked at each other and simultaneously said, "Henry." Then, they both grinned.

"Henry it is…"

And a bit later, they found themselves inside the bathroom, ejecting everything they ate the past night. And a half-hour drive later to the hospital, with their friends inside the emergency room, they found out they only had a bad case of food poisoning. Right there and then, vowed never to let Ruby host another dinner ever again.

"Hey! At least, it's not because ya'll pregnant!" Ruby's high-pitched voice echoed throughout the room. Emma and Killian shared a look.

* * *

><p>My first attempt on writing Captain Swan series of one-shots, yay! What do you think?<p> 


	2. Forbidden Fruit

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Summary: **College AU. "Are you doing anything on Friday night, Swan?" she raised an eyebrow. "No, what do you have in mind, Jones?" He smirked. "Wanna do me?"

**Author's Note:** thank you, guys, for reading my story most especially to those who followed, reviewed and favorite my story. To **Ode to a fangirl**, although the song A Heart Like You by Love and the Outcome, is quite inspiring, the title wasn't inspired by it. It's actually from the same title of the song, "Heart Like Yours" by Willamette Stone, OST of the adapted movie If I Stay, highly recommend to read and watch (if you want your heart to break, that is.) and to **Luv2read20**, I love sweet Killian too.

Enjoy reading~

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight when Emma came back to the dormitories; it was way past her curfew. Private Co-ed dorms like this one has certain rules that they swore never to break (yes, after they actually moved in, the dorm managers prepared a ceremony where they have taken an oath to abide the rules or suffer the consequences, <em>yeah right<em>), but she managed to sneak past Walter, the might shift security, since she knew he was already sleeping. _He's always sleeping_ she thought with a smirk before reaching her dorm room. A room she shared with the two best girls she ever met, Mary Margaret Blanchard and Ruby Lucas.

At first, Emma hesitated to agree on having roommates because she wasn't exactly a roommate-kind of person—a people-person for that matter, she had spent her whole life alone after all. And in addition that she was the last one to arrive, Mary Margaret and Ruby already bonded and got along with each other perfectly. Emma kept to herself for at least a week before Ruby forced her out of her shell and introduced her to the world of socializing. Terrified was not enough to explain what she felt, but Mary Margaret was always there to assure her and make her comfortable. For Emma, that was when her life began. The 3 of them were inseparable ever since.

Emma reached for the knob but before she could turn it, the door suddenly burst open and she found herself face to face with Killian Jones and all his glory—his _I-just-got-out-of-bed-and-I-might-have-had-sex-but-I-look-good-anyway _hair, better than yours eyebrows accompanied by his bright, tantalizing, _fuck-me_ blue eyes, aristocratic, perfectly-shaped nose and lips that could launch a thousand ships, not to mention that sexy scruff framing his chiseled jaw, and to add cherry to the top of that hot piece of ass (yes, _his_ ass) he was clad with only his freaking pajamas. And he's smiling at her, not even letting her think straight instead ridiculously describing him the way she could not, would not acknowledge out load and—_Hot damn,_ what would she give to let him take her against the wall right now.

"Swan, at last."

And that _fucking, enrapturing, orgasmic_ Irish accented voice. She mentally patted herself in the back when she contained herself and resisted jumping the shit out of him.

She arched a brow. "You're still awake?"

"We all are, love." He steps aside to make way for her to enter the room. She did and she got a whiffed of his smell when she passed him—he smelled of sea (she did wonder why she thought so and remembered it must be because their dorm is built right next to it, and she probably smelled of it too), and beer with a tinge of buttered popcorn—it was quite intoxicating.

"And the prodigal daughter is back!" Ruby yelled as she threw popcorn everywhere in the living room. Emma saw how Graham caught one and how it all flew up again when Killian flopped down the couch.

"You're cleaning that up, you know." Emma retorted as she takes her jacket and monstrous heels off. All that's left is her black skin-tight, bandage dress she was itching to get out off. She noticed Killian staring; she tilted her head and narrowed her eyes on to him. His eyes caught hers, he gave a (Emma assumed) little shy smile and scratched behind his ears. Emma bit the inside of her cheeks trying not to _giggle _and just shook her head.

"So, how was your date, young lady?" she knew David was the father she never had. She smiled at him for an answer and she was about to ask where his significant other was when the smell of fried rice and chicken filled the room.

"Emma? I'm cooking late dinner for you, just wait a sec." she heard Mary Margaret's soft voice from the kitchen.

"Aww, Mom, that's so sweet of you." She walked a few steps into the kitchen. It has a divider that separated it from the living room, Emma leaned on it. "But as you may well know, I already had dinner with my date."

Mary Margaret turned the stove off, put the rice and the chicken on a container and take a look on her. "Well, you look absolutely gorgeous," she said as she rummages the drawers for spoons and forks. "And smitten. Was it a good date? Any thoughts of going to another? Do you think this will be the start of a beautiful relationship?" she asked dreamily. She forgot how _inclined _Mary Margaret was with the thoughts of love at first sight, true love and happily ever after—why does she have to wonder, Mary Margaret found all of them in David, her other half for God knows how long.

"Oh, yes, Momma. I think I'm in love~!" Emma answered, dramatically fanning herself as she entered her room to change. She heard snickers from the living room before she did herself and closed the door.

She wasn't really that _besotted_ about her date. The cause of her radiant happiness was them—her little family (Her, Mary Margaret, Ruby, across the hall; Killian and his roommates Robin and Graham, of course, David and Robin's…Regina— they haven't DTR yet) and this every Saturday night tradition where all of them gather in their dorm room and marathon movies all night, sometimes they party outside the hall until they're caught by Leroy, the morning shift security.

When she came out of her room in her pajamas, all of them were already comfortable in the living room, deciding on what movie to watch next—except Robin and Regina that is, the two were noticeably absent.

"Where's—"she was about to acknowledge their absence when Ruby cut her off.

"They got bored waiting for you and take off." She said like she knew who Emma was talking about.

"I say they rather be gone and off to do some much more enjoyable activities." Killian eyebrows wiggled and she couldn't help herself rolling her eyes as she settled between him and Ruby in the couch.

"Wait, were all of you waiting for me?"

"Of course. Because we want details of the date." Ruby grinned and waited for her to answer. She felt Killian shift beside her.

"You want the details, darling," he said and the other 3 hummed in agreement.

"Fine, _I _want the details. So spill, Swan."

Emma bit her lip. "What if I came back…later?"

Ruby's eyes widened, her mouth gaping, she almost laughed at her face. "Oh, my God. You totally had sex with him." She was jumping up and down in her seat while Emma slumped back and watch David and Graham sprawled on the floor arguing which Marvel movie is the best (David insists on that guy with long blonde hair with a more popular evil brother, Graham claims it was that guy with a hot body and nice ass, wearing the American flag. But who are they kidding, of course _Guardians of the Galaxy _is the best) Mary Margaret's eagerly listening to their conversation and Killian—well, brooding is the right term, she thinks. "Admit it! You had sex with—"

"Ruby! I'm not gonna discuss this here, not right now…"

She pouted her red lips. "But I want details…every little bit of that hot, filthy details—"

"Ruby!" Emma made the motion of zipping her lips. "Nope, sorry." But eventually, she grinned teasingly at Ruby. "Though, I will let you know, the date did end with a bang." She laughed at how simultaneously Ruby and Mary Margaret gasped.

"I knew it!"

Emma just shook her head at how they started talking animatedly with each other, how miraculous her transition from young, naïve teenage girl to a full grown-getting-laid- woman. She was about to retort back at them when she felt the absence of heat on her right side and saw Killian walking away. "Hey, where you going?" she called.

"Kitchens. We're in need of more popcorn." He didn't even look at her and went straight into the kitchens. Emma stood up and followed him, not before she heard Ruby's "Can you believe it? 4 years ago, Emma couldn't even look at any guy in the eye and now, she goes around and bangs them!" earning a "hey!" from her.

She found Killian leaning over the counter table; arms cross over his firm chest, waiting for her. "I don't know where you place the popcorn, love," he said as he scratches behind his ear.

Emma went over the drawer right beside him, opened it and pulled out the bag of popcorn and gave it to him. He took it, their fingers brushed for about a second and suddenly she remembered that he practically lived here, surely he's familiar with their rooms and where everything is placed. And all of a sudden, he was too close.

"Did you have fun, Swan?" he breathed, his lips were so…distracting.

"What?" she tried to look away from his lips, her eyes found his instead. Wrong move. His eyes darkened, it was enticing, it was drawing her into its depths…she can't help herself be mesmerized and—

"Your date, did you have fun?"

And the magic was gone. She stepped back, looks away and cleared her thoughts. "Oh, yeah. Yeah, I did." She found a kettle to distract her; she picked it up, filled it with water and set it on the stove. "Though, I doubt there will be a second one."

"Why not?" she glanced back at him and thought she saw a ghost of a smile in his lips. "I thought he was…_bangable_."

"Oh, God. You spend too much time with Ruby." She walked towards the cabinet across Killian because she needs to get away (she was afraid she'll jump him for the way he says '_bangable.' _Damn it was hot) and also to pick up two mugs inside it. She decided to answer him when she needed to get the cocoa jar to his right. "Well, you know…differences and all that crap." She shrugged and put the mugs on the counter. She filled it with the right amount of cocoa, waited for the water in the kettle to heat up and when it did, she filled the mugs. She gave the other mug to Killian who accepted it. There was a comfortable silence when they both spooned cream on top and she added cinnamon in hers while he added cocoa powder in his. He was already in the middle of drinking his cocoa when she continued her answer, "And besides, the sex was not that great." She will never forget the face he made when he chocked from his drink.

"Bloody hell, Swan. A warning next time?" She chuckled at him and drinks her cocoa while still watching him through the rim. "So, what happened?"

"Oh, we're still discussing this?" she asked, amusement evident in her eyes. H grinned at her and casually sipped on to his mug. _Oh,_ how she wishes to be the mug. "Okay! Well, first of all, he was really sloppy, with kissing…witheverythingelse." She added quickly and blushed at how he was looking at her right now. This _is _Killian Jones she's telling her sex life to, after all. "He didn't exceed any of my expectations. It was rather quick and he prematurely ejaculated… that's as classy I could tell you." He raised an eyebrow and was about to comment when she beat him to it and added, "And his dick was small." He laughed and she smirked.

"I would never leave you unsatisfied, Swan." And that's how it got awkward.

She tried to ease the tension with a quip. "Well, you're quite the definition of forbidden fruit in my dictionary." She looked back at him and saw the playful glint in his eyes.

"Just one bite, Swan. You know you want to." _Oh, God, his voice. His husky, enticing voice._

"Hmm, tempting…" she said, nodding her head. "But, dangerous. I'm not going to play with fire and get burn, Jones." She never back down on a challenge and whenever the both of them found each other at a staring contest. But this time, she just want to turn into his favorite dessert—jello. And let Killian eat her—not the right way to phrase.

"Emma—"he closed the distance but she stopped him when he was a breath away.

"Killian." She exhaled. "We don't really want this."

"I do." His voice was hoarse and damn it, she does too. She wants to kiss the hell out of him, but she needs to think straight and to think it through. The consequences of how this will change their dynamic relationship.

"Killian…" she squeezed her eyes shot and leave some distance between them. "You are very important to me…and I don't want to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me, love." He reached for her and pulled her to him. He cupped her face between his hands. "You are very important to me, too, Emma. I knew you will be ever since the first time I saw you in the hallway, carrying your incredibly large luggage into your room. I even asked if you needed my assistance, do you remember?" she nodded. She was really antisocial back then and she was flustered of how perfect he was, she dropped everything. On his foot. She dropped it yet he was the one to apologize. _Damn hot, Irish gentleman._ She knew she was screwed the first time her eyes laid on him. And she was as terrified as she is now.

"Killian, I don't want to ruin everything." Because she knows how she can fuck up everything, given her history of failed relationships. She doesn't want Killian to be one of them. She doesn't want to get awkward between them after. She doesn't want to hurt him or he to hurt her, it will destroy her. She doesn't want to ruin their friendship. She just wants…him.

He lets her go and it breaks her heart when she saw his face, furrowed eyebrows, his eyes were closed, mouth tight. She heard him sigh like he's giving up—_No, wait, don't!_ But she knows he understands her reasons. This—whatever they have, they both don't want to lose it.

She was about to turn around and leave him when he whispered, "We're not going to ruin anything, love." Finally he opens his eyes and looks straight into hers and smiles. "I know it's terrifying, I feel it too. I'm so afraid to hurt you, I would not want to, but I know I can, unintentionally or not. But I'm more so, to love you. Because I will, and I think I am already." Her breath hitch. "Okay, I'm stopping because it's scaring the hell out of you." He scratched behind his ear and stuffed his hands inside his pajama pockets. "But have you…had you ever thought of the possibility of us together, Emma?"

"Yes." She answered. "A lot of times." And she was always happy in the scenario. Happy with him.

"Can we at least try, love?"She bit her lip and stare right back at him. She nodded and he beamed. Hell damnation, whatever happens, he will be worth it. Whatever they have will be so fucking worth it. "So…are you doing anything on Friday night, Swan?" his confidence was back and he was trying to look so casual with raised eyebrow, biting lips and leaning on the kitchen counter table.

"What do you have in mind, Jones?" she mimicked his posture, but he pulled her anyway and whispered huskily into her ears, "I'm going to ask this as classy as I could…wanna do me?" she laughed at him and slapped him playfully away.

(They have forgotten that there were 4 other people in another room, few steps away from them that might have been eavesdropping in their entire conversation, but when they got back in the living room they found the television on, and 4 other people huddled together asleep.)

(Emma and Killian started dating, of course they were still terrified—it never went away, but now, with different reasons, they were afraid they couldn't get enough of each other, afraid to let the other know how much they love each other)

(And when they defined the relationship and finally told the others, Ruby claimed she saw it from the start. They call bullshit.)

(And, oh, they did ruin something…they ruined each other for anyone else.)


	3. I Dare You

**I Dare You**

**Summary: **A game that lead them into embarrassing situations, to the hospital and Emma to take a leap of faith for a dare that may or may not include a hot make-out session with a certain dark-haired, blue eyed guy.

**Author's note:** This Fic is very much inspired from NigaHiga's I Dare You Game; it's very, very fun to watch, guys, go search it in YouTube.

* * *

><p>Emma crinkled her nose in disgust as she watches Mary Margaret gulp down the "shake" she and Ruby procured. The said beverage was made out of the first 3 things Mary Margaret found in their refrigerator—which was Mayonnaise, pickle juice and outdated yogurt.<p>

Now, one would think Mary Margaret's insane for drinking straight up that vile thing, but they were playing a game. A game influenced by a certain YouTube videos by a famous YouTuber—Nigahiga, the "I Dare You" Game. Instead of picking up a dare from a hat, they decided to take turns on daring each other the most ridiculous things, then the players make a vote on how many points they will give based on how daring the dare is, and instead of winning with 10 points, they agreed on 50 points, A reason why the game spanned for almost a day now.

Emma has already forgotten when the game started and who suggested it, she does remember that they were so bored to tears yesterday afternoon after checking out their new furnished house. Her, Ruby and Mary Margaret decided to drink it all out and asked Tink, Aurora and Alice to join them. It might have been a drunk decision, she guessed because Emma would never agree on such a game, considering how boring her life is and how Ruby's mind works. She was lucky, so far only Mary Margaret and Aurora were the firsts to dare her, some of the dares were pretty easy—eat a whole jalapeño and clean Ruby's entire closet (_Really, MM?_ though it took her 4 hours to finish).

"Ugh, that's disgusting." Mary Margaret gagged and wiped the excess of the concoction off her face. "That should earn me at least 5 points." They all argued, Ruby with how she acted like a dog in the park which only earned her 3 points, Alice with the "_Do you see the white rabbit?_" act (which is really funny because her name is _Alice_) for 4 points. In the end, they agreed on a solid 10, because they saw a wiggling maggot in the glass.

Mary Margaret rushed into the bathroom and from where they are standing, they could hear her retching. For the whole 5 minutes, all of them stood there looking at each other, waiting.

Then they heard Mary Margaret from the bathroom, groaning, "I'll give 10 points to whoever will get me to the hospital! I dare anyone, please, get me to a hospital right now."

* * *

><p>"<em>Bloody hell!<em>"

Killian couldn't help but snicker at his friend's demise, but he wasn't the only one. Robin, David and Victor couldn't contain themselves too, behind him.

"This is not funny, this will never be funny." Will glared at each one of them. "And why the _bloody hell_ does no one aiding me here? You!—"he pointed angrily to Victor. "You're a doctor, aren't you? Bloody help me."

Victor put his arms up. "I'm on a day off, buddy."

"That doesn't change the fact that you have your medical certificate and you have the right to assist me! All you've got to do is pull that fucking piece off of my foot!" he pointed the jagged piece of Lego sticking from his right foot. They couldn't help themselves again and laughed their heads off. "This is your fault, Jones. You dared me!" and oh, how embarrassingly funny it was to explain how a Lego got stuck on Will's foot just because of a dare game gone wrong.

"At least I had the consideration to dare you that, instead of sucking Robin's—"David cut him off with, "Whoah, there, we're in the hospital, there are children running around, mate." Which Killian just smirked off. "I was going to say toes, my dear David."

"It would have been worth at least 10 points, I got a dead toenail there," Robin pointed his foot and even tried taking off his shoes to show it but they push him off balance and he bumped into—

"Boys, would you please refrain from your childish antics before I throw your asses out." It was Regina, the director of the hospital they are in—Queen of Hearts Medical Hospital. All of them shut their mouths up, no one dared to cross the Evil Queen, except—

"Oh, 'Gina, you're free to handle my ass, darling." Robin earned the deadliest glare they had ever seen. Regina shrugged him off and proceeds walking out.

"Hello? I'm still in pain here!" Killian notice Will waving his foot. Victor just slapped it, he's a professional he swear. "Ow! You git! How are you a doctor here? You should be terminated! Mistreating me—"

"Instead of wallowing yourself with misery and pain, Willy bear, why don't you get even?" Killian almost laughed at how Victor addresses Will with wiggling eyebrows and silly nickname when it dawn what he had said to him. _Get even—that son of a—_

"You're right!" Will looked at him, mischievous glint in his eyes. Killian imagines his mind brewing with devious plans for him and he shudders. "I'm thinking in the lines of stabbing yourself with a surgical knife or drinking any acid here—"

"Absolutely not." Thank all the Gods for David. This is why they are the best mates among the group.

Will raise an eyebrow. "No? fine." He pointed the emergency room doors. "I dare you, Jones to kiss whoever the first person to enter through that door." The satisfied smirk in his face makes Killian want to punch him in the guts then Victor's annoying face. "I can only hope they have a contagious disease."

"Oh, sorry, mate. Tough luck." David patted him at the back. Traitor.

"Well, worst case scenario…old man?" Robin gave him a sheepish smile. He flipped him off and stared down at the door, praying to all heavens that—_holy shit._

"Holy shit." He heard Victor voicing out his thoughts.

All heavens above, a golden-haired angel with startling green eyes saved him.

* * *

><p>They used Ruby's 1975 Camaro, to drive to the Queen of Hearts Medical Hospital, once they've reach their destination, they hurriedly walked towards the Emergency Room.<p>

"Wait—wait!" Ruby stopped in front of them and spread her arms, in order to stop them too, in their tracks. "What's the score?"

"Ruby! We don't have the time! We're not keeping score right no—"

"You're leading with 28 points, Mary Margaret with 24, Alice 20, Aurora 18, I'm the same and Emma's the lowest with 16 points." Tink answered.

Ruby's eyebrows quirked up. "I got an idea for the next dare."

"Ruby, now is not really the time—" Emma tried to explain but she cut her off.

"Wait, Ems, I've got a great feeling about this. 20 points to whoever kisses the first person she bumps into, inside the ER." Ruby gave them her wolfish grin, eyebrow bobbing up and down.

"I have a boyfriend. " Aurora replied.

"Me too." So did Alice.

Mary Margaret groans in answer. So that leaves Tink and her. They both looked at each other the same time.

"I-I don't think I can do it," Tink stuttered.

"Well, I—"

"Oh, c'mon, Emma, live a little. This is an excitement for your boring life; you always play it safe at everything. Take a leap of faith, my friend!"

"Yeah, right. But at a hospital, Ruby?! What if I kiss someone with—" Mary Margaret lurched forward, Ruby rolled her eyes and pushed Emma towards the doors.

She noticed _him _first, it's funny it was like her eyes know where to look for, him with his blue, blue eyes (she could tell even though he's across the room). He was staring back with the look of awe and wonder and she couldn't take her eyes off of him for a second. Well, she wouldn't mind bumping into him.

It felt like hours, when she started to move her feet across the floor towards him, there was a force pulling them toge—

"Oof! Sorry! Sorry…" Emma balanced herself first before looking at who knocked into her; it was Regina, Mary Margaret's cousin and Tink's best friend. "Sorry, Regina, I didn't see you."

Her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed. "Clearly."

Emma was about to ask forgiveness for the fourth time when she heard gasps behind her. She looked over at her friends, who looked stricken. Emma saw Ruby hiding a grin behind her hand as she look back and forth to Regina and her, then she realized—

_"The first person she bumps into…_"

Of-fucking-course.

Emma bit her lip, close her eyes, sigh in frustration and face an irritated Regina. "Well? Are you just going to stand there on my way or are you going to step aside and let me out?"

"Regina, I'm really sorry."

"You already apologize, a lot, Miss Swan. Now—"

"Yeah, for that…and for this." She pulled Regina by the arms, closed her eyes and kissed her fully on the mouth. It only lasted for five seconds, but it felt like eternity. She felt her cheeks burn when she heard audible gasps all over the room. She didn't dare yet to open her eyes, but couldn't help it and took a peek on Regina's reaction. She was obviously flustered and loss of words…

"I-I…Miss Swan—"She also stammers. Emma watches how she fixes her hair, straightens her clothes and her back to a perfect posture, chins up and stared down at everyone in the room. She cleared her throat and glance back at Emma before walking out of the room.

"This day couldn't get any better." Her eyes snapped back to the owner of that comment and found herself staring at the blond guy beside blue eyes (yes, she already named him, Blue Eyes). She also took notice of his other companions' reactions but she only focused on his. He was awe-struck at first but he snapped out of it and smirks, looking at her openly now—with _interest_ (was it?) in his eyes. Emma felt herself blushing and turned around hiding it. Instead faced her gaping friends, Aurora look scandalized, Alice stricken, Tink's jaw-dropped (who wouldn't? she kissed her bestfriend!), Mary Margaret looking green (but it might be because she really was sick or because she freaking kissed her cousin) and Ruby, gaping but eventually slowly turned into a grin, into laughing her ass off the floor.

"Oh, God! Oh my God! You did it!" and continue laughing. Emma's going to totally wring her neck for that. She moved towards her.

"Ruby, you little bitc—" Mary Margaret who she didn't notice looking greener than before, puked in front of her.

_Great._

* * *

><p><em>Fucking great.<em> Emma groaned into her hand when she found herself situated on Mary Margaret bedside—which is right next to blue eyes' friend Will (she heard the name when the shut him up from whining). She could feel his presence behind her and she does not dare look back. It was embarrassing enough to kiss Regina in front of everyone, now she reeked of Mary Margaret's lunch and the dreadful shake before. She has already set her mind not to speak a word to him neither to look not even a peek at him, that's her plan. Then, she's going to kill Ruby. But a few minutes into settling Mary Margaret into the bed, his friend, Robin (she thinks his name is) popped in front of her and shook her hands.

"Congratulations on your lip-locked with the queen, you are quite lucky, your lips graced upon hers—"

"And that's his greatest ambition for his entire life. Never achieved it." The other blond guy of his group sauntered towards them and offered his hand to her. "I'm David by the way." He looked over her shoulders to where Mary Margaret is lying on the bed. "I hope your friend gets better." His smile was so comforting she smiled back and turned to look at Mary Margaret, whose gaze was fixed on him, smiling oh-so-sweetly, and eyes fluttering slowly. Her friends notice it too, 4 pairs of eyebrows rose.

"And my name's Victor." Ruby almost let out a shriek when he suddenly spoke beside her without a sign he was standing there. "At your service, Milady." He gave Ruby a flirting smile which Ruby mirrored.

"Ruby. And these are my friends," Ruby started to introduce them. "This is Mary Margaret, careful, she might puke on you—"she received a glare from her. Ruby just laughs it off. "Tink, a nickname, because she really do look like the annoying pixie right?"

"Hey!"

"And this is Aurora, already taken; her boyfriend's a real life prince. So does Alice here." Both of them smiled politely, Alice gave a little wave. "And our star player—" Emma rolled her eyes. "—Emma Swan." She nodded at the guys still avoiding blue eyes' well, eyes when she noticed him staring at her.

"I'm Robin, that guy over there whining is our dear friend, Will and boy wonder here is Killian."

"Pleasure to meet you." _God, he has an accent! A sexy accent!_ "Especially, Swan."

That's when she finally looked at him, how her name roll of his lips—sinful, like how he looks at her right now (_Don't you dare blush, Emma!). _Like before, she felt the pull. He was just so magnetic.

Someone cleared his throat. All of their attention turned to him. He was rather a small man with a white coat on, stethoscope around his neck and Emma thought his name tag read, "Doc?"

"Yes, you can call me that." He pushed his glasses up his nose. "Mr. Scarlet, we will be with you shortly, after we pull the piece of Lego off, we only need to patch it up and you're good to go." Then he faced Mary Margaret. "Miss Blanchard, I will have to ask you to stay for a few hours. It is good to let everything out of your body now. And I highly advise to never drink a…" he read something at his clipboard. "Mayonnaise-pickled-yogurt shake, most especially if the yogurt's already expired. That is all." He nodded and walked off.

There was a bubble of silence surrounding them before an eruption of laughter burst it.

"A Lego? Really?"

"Expired yogurt? Really?"

"But—but, Lego!" cue uncontrollable laughing here.

"What? She drank a shake with Mayonnaise!"

"Oh, my God! Wait-wait, wait! Everyone shut up!" Ruby's booming voice shut them all up. "What the hell are you guys even doing? Legos? How old are you?"

Victor piped up and explains. "We were playing the 'I Dare You' game we found on the internet. Will, here, was dared to jump on Legos from 4 steps of stairs—"

"4? I did 6 steps." Alice snorted and crossed her arms, face showing how proud she was to herself.

"We didn't saw there was a broken piece, until Will—wait, 6 steps?" David stopped and looks at the girls with bewilderment. "You're all playing it too?"

"Yes, that's why I'm lying here, ejecting everything. " Mary Margaret answered. "That Mayonnaise-pickled-yogurt earned me 10 points." She grinned at David.

"And Emma got 20 points for kissing Regina, the first one she bumped into here." Tink perked up. Now everyone's attention is back to Emma, she nervously laughed and looked away.

"Well, at least I'm leading now, with 36 points." She sheepishly smiled and shrugs her shoulders.

"How many points needed to win your game?" Killian asked.

"Winner needs 50 points, how about you guys?" Aurora answered and asked back.

"50 too, Killian's leading with 43, Victor's 39, David with 36, Will is actually neck on neck with Killian with 42 points and I acquired 40 points." Robin answered looking over to Will who they just noticed being patched up by the nurses. They were ready to go.

Emma didn't want to know why she was disappointed by the fact. She glances at Killian and saw him already looking at her.

"Well, good luck with your game then." She wasn't aware she whispered that without breaking eye contact.

"Yeah, you too, love." He replied.

"Wait, wait, wait." Victor put his arms over Killian's shoulder and their gazes broke apart when he looked back at his friend, annoyed. "We can't go yet without Jones completing his dare."

"Yeah, mate." Will, now propped up on his bed, said smiling at him. "It's for the win."

"Sorry, we're lost here. What's the dare?" Ruby asked them, hands on her hips.

"I dared him to kiss whoever the first person to enter through the doors." Will points at Emma. "She was the one who did."

Her friends gape, mouth forming an 'o' shape as they watch her and Killian. While Emma's eyes drifted from Will's haughty ones to Killian's blazing ones. And—_oh God._

He pulled her with such force that her hands instinctively looped around his neck and he was kissing her. He. Was. Kissing. The. Freak. Out. Of. Her. She felt the erratic beat of her heart, the buzz in her head, his hands tightening the grip on her hips and she gasps, opening her lips for his tongue to dive into hers. She moaned and deepens the kiss. Everyone around them be damned.

It felt like years before they pull apart, gasping for air. She didn't notice her hands gripping tightly on the lapels of his jacket nor how wrecked they both look. She was only aware of his breath against her skin and how she aches to kiss him again fervently.

"That was…" _Oh, God, his voice._ She would kiss the hell out of him again because of that voice—but they were in a public place, in a freaking hospital, with children most definitely around.

She's the first one to let go and step back, and it didn't make her smile when he unconsciously followed, his blue eyes still fixed on her swollen lips. She stared back at his.

"I give that a perfect 100 points."

"I'll give it 200, that was _hot._"

"69 points, eyow—ow!"

They finally pulled apart from each other, looking at their friends arguing what score points that kiss was worth. That _kiss_ ruined her. She looks back at Killian, eyes still unfocused. Ruined _him _too.

"Whatever! Jones wins anyway, and he got to make out with a hot girl!" Victor whined. "Not fair!"

Killian cleared his throat and fixed his hair (_Whoah, I ruined his hair too?_). "Well, I won, what do I get, then?"

"Well, Killian," Ruby pointedly look at Emma. "I think you get the girl."

Emma almost got flustered, but thought better of it instead roll her eyes, gave Killian a soft, shy smile and her friends a wide grin.

(They exchange numbers with the guys, with a promise to play the game together some other time. Emma grinned at how ecstatic Mary Margaret looked when David asked hers. Emma also beamed when Killian asked for a date. Tonight.)

(She dared Ruby to streak for the win afterwards.)

(She did.)


	4. Date Night

**Date Night**

**Summary: **A date gone wrong. Terribly wrong. "A double date. As in you, me, this guy you randomly met in the most clichéd place ever and this guy's friend?"

**Author's Note: **asdfghjkl. I spoiled myself with the season premiere.

_(but it's totally worth it, I fangirled so hard.)_

* * *

><p>"Are you asking me out on a date?"<p>

Emma watches how Mary Margaret squirms in her seat and looks away, hands fumbling on her lap. "Well, a double date to be exact." She spoke too fast; Emma almost didn't catch the words thrown at her. She stared at her roommate with disbelief.

"A double date. As in you, me, this guy you randomly met in the most clichéd place ever and this guy's friend?" Mary Margaret bit her lip and nod slowly. Emma answered with a cringe and continued rummaging through her things from the boxes (boxes that should have been delivered _weeks_ ago, _all _of them) scattered in the living room of Ruby and Mary Margaret's apartment.

It has been a month since she moved to New York from Boston, it was her 3rd move for the year (she accepted the fact that it's needed; with the nature of her work), and it was pure luck when she found out that Ruby and Mary Margaret was looking for another roommate in order to pay the bills. It was also a relief that she liked the both of them (her last roommate, Abigail, whines a _lot_).

With Ruby's wittiness and mischievousness; Mary Margaret's perkiness and naiveness, Emma noticed the contrast of the two, yet they get along very well. Ruby is the perfect example of a modern woman…a sexually active one; she hunts down her prey of the night, while Mary Margaret, a natural charmer and born with mother instincts that she is, and a romantic, dreams of her happily ever after. Living with them was like a reality TV show she enjoys to watch (there will never be a dull moment).

"How did meeting this guy ends up with an invitation of a double date anyway?" Emma asked (she almost whine actually) as she sat down beside her boxes on the floor, she looked up at Mary Margaret on the couch.

"I-I don't know, I mean, one second I bumped into him and I was staring at his angelic face and green, dreamy eyes then the next thing I know, I'm checking my schedule for a dinner with him and his friend." Mary Margaret moved from the couch, kneeled in front of her and used her puppy dog eyes. Emma looked away (for a month they knew each other, she found out she's a sucker for that look on Mary Margaret and that clever girl knows it). "I think he's the one, Emma. He was so sweet, so handsome, so…charming." There was a huge grin on her face, sparkling eyes and her hands are both on her flaming cheeks.

Emma heard Ruby scoffed behind the magazine she was reading. Their eyes met and both simultaneously rolled their eyes. For the whole month she have been with Mary Margaret, Emma realized she was a sappy, hopeless romantic and that she has one mission in life—a journey, to the path of finding her one true love. It was proven when almost every day, Mary Margaret gush both Emma and Ruby about every guy she meets (even the guys she only saw for a moment) how each one of them is _the one_ and how magical she felt once their eyes meet. Emma learned from Ruby that Mary Margaret has been that way ever since grade school after they have watched Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_ in the school theater (_Really? They let a bunch of 10 year old watch a love story between a 13 year old girl and 15 year old boy, involving murder, sex and suicide that happened in a matter of 3 days?)_.

"…it was magical, the way our eyes met amidst the people, it was like…like—"

_Destiny!_

"—destiny! Emma, believe me, he is the one! I can feel it, this date will prove it, this date will be the one I'm telling my grand kids of how I knew I'll be spending the rest of my life with their grandfather." She sighed then squealed like she was still 10 years old (Emma swore she still is).

"Grand kids?" Ruby asked raising her perfect eyebrow.

"Yes, 'cause you know, telling your kids is so cliché." She answers, shrugging.

Ruby snorted. "And meeting in a coffee shop isn't?"

Emma smirk at Ruby for her quip and face Mary Margaret with shaking head and a half-smile. "M, from what I've learned, the people you meet at a coffee shop, no matter how wonderful he is—is either the perfect guy that only lives on your imagination and fantasy, those men that exists _only_ in the movies and romantic novels," Emma breathe before continuing, "or, a psychotic murderer who hides behind your favorite drink and books that makes them look poetic and deep, it's best to avoid them. Trust me, I watched enough episodes of _Criminal Minds _to recognize them."

"No, no, no—no!" Mary Margaret shook her head and looks at Emma like she was one of her elementary students. "You're wrong. You haven't felt it , Emma, that—that instant 'zing' you feel in your veins, into your heart when you know, that man in front of you is your true love. I want that, Emma. I always have this hope that every guy I meet is the one who could make me feel that."

"Just hope? You don't want any assurance that he _is_ the one?" Emma asked, skeptically.

"Happy endings always start with hope." Mary Margaret said with a soft smile.

Emma sighed in frustration. She was never a believer of "one true love" or "happily ever after", neither hopes to have one. She believes that no one can fall in love with one person for the rest of their lives, that no one really stays…she had learned that the hard way, back when she was young and stupid to actually trust someone to give her all of that crap. Okay, maybe she believed…once.

"Okay, fine. But why me? why not Ruby?" she motioned to the girl now flipping through another magazine who stops and grins at them.

"Sorry, I'm a one-man woman now." She matched her smile with a glint in her eyes.

Emma arched a brow. "When did that happen?"

"Last week," she dramatically throws the magazine over her head and excitedly jumps between Mary Margaret and Emma and joins them on the floor. "I met this guy at the bar and we instantly clicked!" Ruby grinned at stared off the ceiling as if relieving the moment they met. Emma immediately read the face she was making. _Oh._ _Translation: Best sex ever._

"Best sex ever!" Ruby's smile was so dazzling it illuminated her face, it reddens her cheeks and her eyes…obviously she's smitten. "I thought we would never see each other again after that magical, wonderful night," she sighs. _Oh, boy._ "But we did. Just this morning, after Granny's appointment with the doctor, I bumped into him on our way back—he's a doctor! Can you imagine?—and the attraction, oh, it's still there. We exchanged numbers, he asked me out tonight!" and ended it with another stunning smile and grips on their hands.

"Wow." Was all Emma could say.

"Like that." Mary Margaret's smile partnered with Ruby's. "I want that. Ruby just met the one for her, what are the chances that this guy's for me?" she looked at Emma, her eyes, full of hope.

And it did not help that Ruby added, "And what if this guy's friend is yours, Emma." She stared at both of them with uninterested eyes. "C'mon, Emma, you might meet your true love tonight~"

"Wait—Tonight?!" Emma snapped back to Mary Margaret.

"Didn't I mention it was tonight?" She answered with a small voice, biting her lip and shying her eyes away from her.

"Mary Margaret…"

"Sorry, I couldn't say no. But, Emma, this is my chance. If he's my true love, wouldn't it all be worth it?"

Emma runs her hands through her hair. "But why can't it just be the two of you?"

"Because I've been like this for years; meet the guy, have dinner, the end. It's always like that. But this time, Emma, I feel it, I know this will be different. We've only been friends for a while now, but this is important to me and I want you to be a part of it."

Okay, the mushiness is creeping up on her. _It's only for one night, what could possibly go wrong?_

Emma sighed. "Alright, fine." Mary Margaret clapped her hands enthusiastically, Ruby smirked, and Emma almost smile when she remembered one tiny detail. She looked around the boxes. "I don't have a dress."

Ruby gave one of her _I-have-a-plan-and-I-know-you-really-won't-like-it-but-I-certainly-do_ smiles. "Leave that to me."

* * *

><p>Emma almost wanted to make a run for it, hail a cab and go home (she really does want to kill Ruby first because of the <em>tight<em> dress and the desire to rip off her heels, throw it as far as she can)but the look in Mary Margaret's face stopped her, that look was the same look she had back when she was young and in love with the idea of love and marriage. It was hopeful, soft…so innocent that she didn't want to taint it with her bitterness.

"We're here!"

Emma looked over the establishment in front of them and raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows and pursed her red-stained lips (Ruby insisted). _This_ is where they are going to have the dinner? "_The Jolly Roger_, curious name. Does it have staggering drunk pirates and wenches serving you?"

Mary Margaret made a face. "No, though that is a cool idea. It's a bar and seafood restaurant, let's go?"

"Ooh, a bar, great." Emma mutters under her breath as she follows her friend inside.

The waitress lead them to a table nearest the bar (_really great)_, she expresses her thanks and meant it. Because once their 'dates' arrived and she took a long, scrutinizing look at them, she knew (and it's a part of her job to read people) that his green _dreamy _eyes accompanied with freckles on his nose, auburn hair and sideburns (it's the 21st century who still has that?) were all a hoax, a front for his God awful personality within him, oh, and Emma doesn't want to start with her date and his narcissistic personality disorder. This will be a long night and thank God for the bar beside them, because she would be needing a drink or two. Or a whole bottle.

* * *

><p>"So, Emma…what do you think?" Mary Margaret asked her once they were isolated in the bathroom.<p>

Dreading for that question, Emma hide her grimace and responded with, "Uh, about what specifically?" and watch Mary Margaret fix her hair, re-apply her mascara and color her lips which has a fixed grin the entire time.

"The dinner? The date?" she stops and Emma could see her shining eyes staring back at her in the mirror. "About Hans?"

"Uhh, well…it's great." _Aside from the fact that my date, Gaston (seriously.), is so full of himself, I really have this urge to punch him in the face, not to mention that __**your**__ date, keeps looking at me with his disgusting what-his-face, gets every chance to flirt with me, it's right in front of you, and you don't even notice it! And also, I want to punch him in the face._ "Gaston is great…Hans is great…the date is—"

"Great." Mary Margaret faced her and crossed her arms in front of her. "Emma? What's wrong?"

_And of course I don't have the heart to break yours. _"It's—it's nothing. I'm not just used to this kind of dates, I guess. "

The smile is back. "I know and I'm so grateful that you've indulge me to this silly request." She nervously laughs and fixes her hair again.

"But what about you?" Mary Margaret answered with an "Hmm?" and Emma continued, "What do you think of Hans?"

If her smile wasn't enough indication, her twinkling eyes are. "I really, really like him." And it made Emma want to punch Hans where it _really _hurts. Right here is a woman who deserves every love in the world, deserves her own true love and happily ever after not stupid jerks that will break her heart.

And Emma also knows that this woman will never ever give up her hope in everything even if it does break her. She wants to be like Mary Margaret. Once in a while she thought of it, if she can be that young girl again who believes in fairytales and happy endings. Hoping that this one is _the one._

With that in thought, she considered giving Hans another chance. If he fucks up this once in a blue moon trust she's going to offer, she'll have the satisfaction of punching him in the face.

* * *

><p>When they got back from the bathroom, Gaston was noticeably absent (checking out himself) from the table. It was only Hans left grinning at them. Mary Margaret's already in her chair grinning back at him but Emma remained standing and staring at the chair where her date is supposed to be.<p>

"Oh, Emma, dear, Gaston received an urgent call, he needed to go immediately. He didn't even got the chance to say good bye." He shrugs and openly stares at her. "Too bad, huh?"

_Maybe not that bad, all throughout the dinner he won't stop talking about himself and the gyms he goes to tone his huge biceps and triceps (but Emma guessed it was steroids that does the trick). And maybe, just maybe…_this is her way out.

"Oh," she tried looking impassive. "Since my date's gone, I should go too—"

"No! Stay!" she fights the urge to cut his hand off of her arm. "It wouldn't be fun without you." He smiled at her, tongue sliding off across his lips in attempt of being seductive. _Hah! More like attempt of being a creep._ "Right, Mary Margaret?"

"Yeah, Emma, stay." Her voice was so flat, she has a fake smile plastered on her face and the sparkle in her eyes was gone. She looks at her that made Emma rethink that Mary Margaret did notice Hans's _fondness _of her and that she has been hiding it all because she was still hoping…

Emma gave Hans a glare and sat back. One, because she'll never leave Mary Margaret alone with this jackass; Two, to punch him hard in the face when the right moment arises and three, because she still wants to keep looking at the stranger at the bar.

She first noticed him when they arrived at their table, their seats are situated to face the bar so she got a glimpse of him, and he was sitting at the stool, his back turn to them (though she sometimes see a quarter of his face when he turns to his—Emma assumes—fair-haired friend on his right, and damn it that face is attractive). A few minutes into the dinner, she found her eyes drifting to him and she watched and studied him from her seat far too long (it's a surprise that no one noticed her ogling at him). She keeps staring at his leaned back and broad shoulders and his ruffled hair (she did not almost daydream how it feels when she let her hands through them) and Emma never knew she'll feel this immense attraction on the way a man dresses, him with his dark blue shirt covered with vest and those tight pants.

And when he finally (and fully) faces her direction, it was no wonder why almost every woman's attention were on him and no wonder that on the duration of their disastrous double date, Emma couldn't take her eyes off of him, entranced by his whole being.

"So, Emma, I heard you're new in the city?" Hans's voice brought her back to reality. She glanced at him then at her side. She was so lost in thoughts she didn't notice Mary Margaret went back to the restroom.

"Yeah." She answered noncommittally and took a bite off her dessert.

"Well, how about that? Someone should tour you around then?" she rolled her eyes; she thought she could see the inside of her head but then she felt _it._ She sat there frozen at first but when she saw Hans's _alluring_ smirk, her blood boiled. "I know my way around here, I'm _available._" She tried shrugging _it_ off.

"No. Thanks." She said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, c'mon, Emma, how about tonight?" and now _it's_ creeping up to—

"I found my lipstick!" Mary Margaret just came back from the restroom, Emma let out a sigh and was about to ask her to go home when Hans's cut her off from what she was about to say.

"Mary Margaret wouldn't mind going home by herself tonight right?"

There was a slight pause where Hans's fixed his gaze on Emma, her looking for the kill at him and Mary Margaret looking back and forth at them.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine." Emma could see the moment Mary Margaret breaks, how her face paled, happiness (even the fake one) in her eyes drained and how tired she looked…like she was about to give up.

"No, I don't want to, Hans. Mary Margaret, I just want to go ho—"

"It's fine, Em." She sat back down, looked away from her as she fumble on her purse.

Emma looked down and gritted her teeth so hard it almost hurt, her hand clenching, the other gripping the bread knife—

"—there's a lot of places to go here in New York, especially at night, Emma. More…intimate places—" Emma saw red.

She pulled his ridiculous tie and stabbed through it with the knife on the table and gave him a murderous glare. Hans let out a yelp, Mary Margaret jumped on her seat beside her. "Listen here, _buddy,_ I _don't _want to go out with you, in fact, I _don't _want to see that thing you called a face, ever. Can you understand simple English language? NO. And if you haven't noticed it yet, Mary Margaret, _my_ best friend, is your date tonight. So. Stop. Hitting. On. Me." her grip tightened. "And stop playing freaking footsies with me or I swear to God, your tie will not be the only thing getting stab tonight." She almost laugh at how his eyes widen in fear, mouth gaping at her. It took him only a second to react, snatch away his tie, tearing it up in the process, yelling "psychotic bitch!" on his way out.

Emma exhaled and sat back down to her seat, peeked at her friend who was staring back at her with awe. Emma offered an awkward smile. "Sorry to ruin the dessert?"

Instead of an outburst Emma was anticipating for, she saw a smile gracing on her lips. "_Best friend?"_

"Yeah." The awkward smile turned into a shy one. "He's a total jerk, isn't he?"

"The worst." Mary Margaret giggled and let out a breath. "Wow, why did I thought he'll be the one?" she glanced at the bar. "Now, I need a hard drink."

"I need a bottle."

* * *

><p>Emma sighed for the nth time and rights herself on the stool of the bar, waiting for Mary Margaret buying their drinks on the other side of the bar. She got her phone out when she felt it vibrate, indicating a new text message. It was from Ruby telling her how wonderful her night was and how terribly sorry she was for theirs, there were also a lot of obscenities there about Hans, and Emma smirked. Which was wiped off when she felt someone sat down right next to her. Can't she have a break for one minute?<p>

She didn't realize she said that out loud, only when she heard him chuckle. "Ooh, you're a tough lass now aren't you, love?" the lilting irish voice made her turn. His eyes was the first thing that draw her in, it was deep blue like the depths of the ocean; then his eyebrows, raised, perfect; then his lips, quirking up at the side; the scruff (she doesn't know why but scruffs turns her on) framing his face; his chiseled jaw line and _God_, he looked better up close. "Feisty one too. I love the knife bit back there." The hand holding out a glass pointed out their table before. "T'was very…entertaining." He took a sip on his drink, she noticed (_Hell,_ she was staring) how his tongue slid across his lips, it wasn't like how Hans did it, his was—_fuck,_ it was hot. "Killian Jones, at your service." He offered a hand.

Emma shifted on her seat and didn't take it, instead faced him with a hard look and tight smile. "Then you might be aware that I had enough of men tonight."

"Uh, yeah, I thought of that." She didn't find it adorable when he bit his lip and scratch behind his ear. "But it would be my greatest regret if I don't grab the chance of buying you a drink tonight, love."

Emma heard her breath hitched and cursed herself for how that simple sentence affected her. "Why would it be?"

His burning gaze almost melted her. "Because you've had enchanted me the first time I saw you." His smile reached his hypnotizing eyes. "Garb with a sinful dress like this, a bit lighter but it still did wondrous to my imagination that night." His hoarse voice should be illegal. Emma could feel the fast beating of her heart as his eyes roam her body and how it stopped at her lips. She breathed out a "what?" his eyes were back on hers."A month before, a restaurant in fifth, you were on a date."

She was confused at first but remembered, it was her first day living in New York and she was tracking down a bail jumper, Ryan Marlow, she remembered how he flipped the table and the contents spilled on her. She do remember (a bit fuzzy and blurry) a striking stranger on the neighboring table.

Emma studied the situation; there's the obvious attraction between them and she knows it will be all worth it the morning after—it will be only a casual hook up and they will never see each other again. She wouldn't want to see him again because of the feelings he rouses on her, because she's afraid. Still afraid of getting hurt and the pain. Of history repeating itself.

She was about to leave and forget Killian Jones for the rest of her life but before she could she can hear Ruby at the back of her mind, her and the doctor's story, her wide grin and twinkling eyes after she met him. And her eyes caught Mary Margaret across the bar and saw how glowing and buzzing with happiness she was conversing with the fair-haired guy who gives Emma the charming vibe and of comfort for how they looked at each other, like they belong together. Emma watch Mary Margaret's hopeful eyes on him and remembered wanting to believe again.

"My mate, David really adores your friend." She gave him a 'who' look. "Dave, over there with your friend. Charming, isn't he?"

"Yeah…" she smiles as Mary Margaret laugh at whatever this guy, David said. And there it is…the thing she thought she had forgotten. The thing she thought she'll never have again. Hope. "About the drink…" she glanced at Killian staring at her like she's the world to him. She looked up through her lashes and smiled at him. "How about you buy me two?"

All happy endings always start with hope.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: FANGIRLING AND SPOILERS TOO<strong>

So I suggest skip this part :)

.

.

FUUUUUUUUDGETHEREWILLBECAPTAINSWANKISSAGAININTHEFIRSTEPISODEPEOPLEOHMYSHIPPINGHEARTOHMYGODEVERYTHINGWILLBERAINBOWASANDBUTTERFLIES-WELLAFTERTHEYDEFEATTHEVILLIANTHENEVERYTHINGWILLBECAPTAINSWANTACOSANDHAPPILYEVERAFTERS

***And breathes***


	5. Henry (Part II)

**Henry (Part II)**

**Summary: **Beach AU. When bitter exes collide, expect the worst. "Oh, right! I remember you begging on your knees, asking for my forgiveness." She smiled with triumph. "And I also remember you…on your knees." Oh, she's going to have fun wiping that smirk off of his face.

**Author's Note: **Yes, this is the 2nd part for _Henry _(Hello, chapter 1)

Thank you for those who read this, it really motivates me to write more when I see the views increasing but it warms my heart whenever there's a new follower or favorites, thank you for the support, guys.

This will be cut into two chapters because it's really, _really_ long. And this fic has a little bit of angst Enjoy~

* * *

><p>"Emma! Emma, love!" Killian practically jumped on Emma when he finally caught up with her walking down the university halls.<p>

"Hey! Hold on to your horses!" Emma clamored and steadied herself and the stack of books on her hands. He just laughed at her, his smile reaching ear to ear. She loves this look on him, she first saw that kind of smile when they first met (she thought back; she _did_ fell in love with that smile). "You look like you've had a threesome," she teases.

"Better, love."

"A foursome?" she whispered, slightly exaggerating her facial expression of shock.

He couldn't stop grinning, he's obviously happy—no, he's in a state of euphoria, the way his body vibrates that feeling off him. "Emma, we got signed—the _Pirates_ got signed!"

"W-what?" she asked staggering with her books, looking at Killian with eyes wide and mouth gaping (now, she is really astounded). Killian couldn't contain himself and hugs her, she didn't mind the books falling on the floor. "That's amazing, Killian!" she moved out of the hug and smiled brightly at him. "You're going to debut, then?"

"Yes, after the contract are signed, actually." He said sheepishly, suddenly losing his confidence.

She cupped his cheeks with her hands and smiled softly at him. "Hey, that's awesome, you're band is going to be incredible. You are amazing, Killian. You know that right? If anyone deserves this, it's you. Killian, you've worked too hard for this dream, and it came true!" her hands move down to his shoulders, smoothing out the cripple on them. She stares at his eyes, biting her lips she muttered, " Congratulations."

His grin was back and swiftly, his hands wrapped around her waist and he was kissing her. Not minding where they are or the attention they were getting by the students walking around them, he even dips her. "You are the best girlfriend ever, Emma. "He tightens the grip on her waist, brushing her nose with his. "I love you."

_"I will love you so deeply, unconditionally, even if we're miles apart, okay?"_

_ "I don't care about anything else but you, Emma."_

_ "I love you, Emma…"_

* * *

><p>Emma woke up with a start; chest heaving, eyes wide and sweating. She dreamt about it again. About <em>him.<em> She squeezed her eyes shut and tried calming herself down. After a while, when her heart is beating normal again, she looked around the room and found herself alone in a king-sized bed. She furrowed her eyebrows when she heard noises outside. She stood up, went for the glass wall just beside the bed and pushed away the curtains, she got blinded by the blazing sun; it took few minutes before she got used to the light. She slid the glass door open and went outside. She blinked a few times to fully take in the scene before her. She was awestrucked by the wide span of white sands and the most beautiful waves of the ocean she has ever seen.

"Good morning, bitch." Emma spun to her right and saw Ruby on a lounge chair, grinning like a Cheshire cat, holding up a mug to her. "Hot chocolate with cinnamon?"

She almost replied with a smile too, when it dawn to her that she's still wearing her work clothes and that she's not in Boston anymore. "Ruby, where are we?"

"Oh, honey," she put the mug down the shiny, polished wooden floors of the balcony and stretched her body. "We are in the 7th floor of the utmost gorgeous penthouse ocean front condo, the best view of the pacific ocean."

"No, I mean, we are not in Boston are we?" Ruby gave an expression that Emma thought looked "Duh" to her. "Ruby! Did you kidnap me?! Against my will?"

"Well, that's what it is, it's not kidnapping if you went with me willingly—"

"Ruby. Where. Are. We."

"Hawaii. More specifically, Lahaina Shores, Maui."

"What? How did you—when did we—God, how long was I out? And what the hell, Ruby!"

"You've been so workaholic, Ems. You never had time for fun, for your health—really, we were so worried about you—and most importantly, time for your love life. I mean, when was the last time you've had a hot bod in your bed? Someone to boast about, making you scream and shout in pleasure? Ever since—" she cut herself off, bit her lips, looks away from Emma and plays with her hair—typical guilty Ruby.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Ruby, it's been 8 years already, doesn't matter to me anymore. Moved on. All that crap." She waved her hands in front of her, then clasped it together and looked further away. Typical lying Emma.

When Emma looked back to Ruby, she was back to her usual self, grinning widely with mischievous glint in her eyes. "Then, we're going to have the best week ever."

"A week?! Ruby—"

"Don't worry, we took care of everything back in Boston, honey. We're here to relax and have fun, so stop being stubborn or a pain in the butt—actually, stop being yourself."

"Ha-ha." Emma walked over to her and pick up the abandoned mug on the floor, she took a sip and on instinct (because she does this every morning) rub her—wait. "What about my—"

"We brought him too." Ruby answered her then smiled cheekily. "Besides, the girls were worried about your well-being. And we miss you."

Emma sighed tiredly. "Fine." With a last longing look at the ocean, she went off to start 'the best week of her life.'

* * *

><p>Emma was at the point of exhaustion where she just wants to crawl back into bed without even changing and sleep… for 24 hours straight. And yet before the paradise she calls a bed, she still need to find her adventurous dog (her precious Caucasian Ovcharka) and she has to travel all the way back up to their room in the 7th floor. Freaking room in the 7th floor.<p>

She reminded herself never to accompany Ruby and Ariel on the shopping districts of Maui. They tire the hell out of her. She felt envious of Mary Margaret and Belle who went for a soothing spa that night. Yet here she is, roaming around the beach at—she glanced at her wristwatch—almost 8 in the evening, searching for her dog (but still, she also reminded herself to thank Ruby for bringing her baby even though he was missing and she's exhausted but she loves him and she needs to find him right now).

And for the second time in that day, she was blinded yet again by a dazzling light. "What the—"

"Oh, sorry, sorry." The lights went off and she was ready to curse the hell out of his head when she noticed she walked herself right on to a filming set. Literally, she's at the center of attraction—of cameras and lighting that is. She felt herself flushed and immediately excused herself away. But not before an arm pulled her and she was faced with someone she never dared to forget in her whole life.

"Graham?"

"Emma!" and that soul-sucking deep irish voice (that did not remind her of someone at all). "Wow, the slight chances that we meet again, yet you're here!" he grinned and pulled her into a hug.

She was still speechless when they pulled apart. "You…you're here! And…why are you here?"

Graham takes a quick look back at the set. As if it wasn't obvious enough. "We have a new music video to shoot."

"With the band…" Emma paled when she realized who's with him right now. She frantically looked around, searching for the face she almost wished she never see again, well not today—night, whatever.

"Oh, uhh, the rest of them are not here yet. If you want, you can stay—"

"NO!" Emma mentally slapped herself into oblivion for the most obvious reaction of an ex to her past lover. "No," she laughed nervously. "It's fine. I'm looking for my dog anyway…" she hide her cringe and looked away.

"Okay." Graham smiled anyway. "See you around, then?"

"Y-yeah. See you." She smiled awkwardly and waved goodbye to him.

She walked back to the room absent-mindedly, not answering any questions from a very loud Ruby and confused Ariel. And she also did not notice she's already lying on the bed, petting her missing—not missing now—dog in his belly. Only one thought circulating in her mind.

_He's here._

* * *

><p>"—Emma, did you hear anything I said, love?"<p>

"W-what?" Emma blinked once, twice before she focused on Killian's worried face. "Sorry, what was it again?"

"Are you alright, Love? You seemed out of it in the last few days." He moved next to her in the couch and cupped her face. "You look pale too. Have you eaten?"

Emma tried to smile at him and hold his hands on her face. "I'm okay. I'm fine. I-I'm great, Killian. Everything is alright."

"One more and I'll believe you." Ah, there goes his smile and wiggling eyebrows that never fail to make her laugh.

This time, she genuinely smiled and rolled her eyes. "Shut it, pirate. Now, what were you saying?"

He clutched his hand over his heart. "I love it when you call me pirate. But I prefer Captain." He winked at her and she just laughed. But indeed, he is the 'Captain' of this band, which she recalled got signed last week. "Gold suggested we moved to New York—me and the band, of course." _Gold?—oh right, the band manager. _"He told us, we should live together. I mean, can you imagine? Living with Victor? Not the most appealing roommate out there, but its New York, and the band's always needed in rehearsals and recording, our schedules filled with them and I thought it is efficient for us to be in one place and nearer…" Killian looked over her, and he scratched his ear, looking down. "And I know, we're going to be apart for a while, me in New York, you here in Maine…"

_For a while? Will I be wondering when I will see you again?_ Emma bit her tongue for voicing out that thought. She knew what he was about to say and she hated herself for being that kind of girl, selfish and wishing he didn't sign the contract, just to go away and live his dreams. Leaving her alone…the feelings of abandonment creeping back to her and it hurts…

"Well…then, I am going to miss you so much." The look on his face told her that it was the best decision she made, the tug in her heart says otherwise. He hugged her so tightly; she wanted to pour all her feelings to him, wanted to cry it all out and make him stay. The chaste kisses around her face made her laugh though; the smile on his face still felt like everything will be alright.

"I love you, I love you, I love you so much." He gave her a lingering kiss before he stood up and went for the door. "I'm going to tell the guys. David will be psyched."

And she doesn't want that smile to vanish, of course she couldn't do it; make him give up his dreams for her. She loves him too much…

"No, wait! Killian." That's why she really, _really_ wants to punch herself in the face. "I want you to stay." She bit her lips when he turned around, confusion and worry in his eyes. "I mean—" she squeezed her eyes shut knowing that the moment she opens them she will have no control over her sobs and tears. But what she felt every time she has been abandoned and pushed around overwhelmed her and she couldn't… she can't…

"Emma…"

"Killian, stay. Please?" her voice squeaked. God, she might be the worst girlfriend ever. "I don't want you to go." _I need you. Don't leave me here alone, please. _

"Emma, come here." She sniffed and went inside his arms. "I love you and I know, it's going to be really hard, hell, I'm going to miss you so much. So much than the last time you went to Boston for a day, I called you every hour and you got annoyed, block my number, but I was so persistent that I borrowed that other Irish guy's phone to call you—" She chuckled at the memory and told him that the other Irish guy's name is 'Graham' and scowled at him for how he could not remember his own bandmate's name. "Yeah, him. Though, you can't compare this to that kind of separation, but I promise you, love, we'll make this work. I will love you so deeply, unconditionally, even if we're miles apart, okay?" he kissed her forehead, she hold on to him. He continued to whisper sweet nothings to him until she stopped crying.

She sighs contentedly and snuggled in to his arms. Believing in his promises and that everything will be alright.

* * *

><p>"—Emma? Emma!"<p>

She snapped out of it and found herself sitting on the dining table, with uneaten breakfast and four worried looks in front of her.

"Emma, are you really alright?" Mary Margaret's the first to speak.

"You've been like this since yesterday night." Ariel was next.

"You've looked like you've seen a ghost." Added Belle.

_Yeah, I haven't yet. A ghost in my past._

"What happened?" Emma looked over at Ruby and knew how much they really love and care about her.

"I'm sorry, it's just…" she breathes out. "I was really tired last night, not to mention that I walked aimlessly at the beach in a cold night searching for a dog who was already in here." She glaringly added to her dog that barked and wiggled his tail at her. Stupid, freaking adorable dog. "I'm going to be fine from now on, I promise."

They seemed to buy her lie and continued eating and chatting with each other. She started eating too and occasionally joins their conversation. But what is fixed inside her head is how all promises were made to be broken.

"Let's go to the beach today!" Ruby suggested.

"What?—No!" Emma cursed herself. "I mean, it's too hot outside."

Ruby just raised one eyebrow at her. "Oh, c'mon, Emma. The reason why we're in Hawaii is because of the beaches." Ariel intercepted before Ruby can. Thank God.

"I know, but…" Emma glanced at the view from their private balcony. The ocean luring her in and she desperately want to take a dip. But the thought of accidentally meeting up with Killian? She doesn't want to take the risks. But what are the odds? It's a large and wide beach. And they would be busy shooting right? "Fine, let's go."

Ruby clapped delightedly and Emma couldn't contain her smile. "Yay! and ladies, a bit of information, Lahaina Shores resort _is_ the perfect romantic getaway, what will be the odds if we meet our true loves out there? Hmm?"

May the odds be ever in our favor, indeed.

* * *

><p>"Hey!" Killian slowed down in order for Graham to keep up with him. The rest of the band joined them a little while later. "You in a hurry?"<p>

"Nah, just wanted to rest for a bit."

"What?! And miss all those hot and ravishing bodies we are about to see?" Victor complained.

"_Or _the pristine sands and marvelous nature?" August suggested. There's a reason why he's the songwriter of the group and Victor's on the drums.

"We could take a swim for a while." David shrugged. "We have time before the next shoot."

"Yeah!" Victor cheered excitedly and put his arm around Killian.

Killian just shook his head, shrug Victor's arm off of him and gave them a tired smile. "Not feeling up to it." He was about to enter the elevator when Graham spoke.

"Not even the chance of seeing Emma Swan again?"

Killian stiffened by the mention of the name he never thought he'll ever hear again, well, hear and react with immediate response of panic, sweating and loss of speech. He spun around and stared at Graham, the same with his mates, waiting for him to add any details at all.

He looked at each one of them before clearing his throat and answered the questions inside their head. "I saw her last night, before the first shoot. She was looking for her dog and yes, I think she's here and she looked great, really great."

(He didn't glared at his guitarist just because of that last line. He merely creased his forehead and stared at him…in confusion.)

"And you're just telling me that, right now?" Now, everyone's attention at him. Great.

"Why does it matter if I told you just now or earlier or even later?" Graham raised his brows and simultaneously (as if they practiced it), August, Victor and David also raised theirs at him.

"I wanted to because…well." _Farewell, pride._ "I wanted to be ready, in case, you know… we accidentally bump into each other."

"Why do you need to be ready?" _Fucking Whale._

"Just because."

"Wow, you just sounded like a little girl."

He sighed, frustrated. "Look, you all know Emma and I—" as if on cue, he heard a soft 'ping' behind him as the elevator opened. He watched how each one of his mates' eyes widen comically and how he turn around in slow motion only to be blown away by how he remembered her and how she looks now.

'Really great' was an understatement. She still has the golden-hair curling elegantly on her shoulders, the hair he used to love playing in the morning after…Gods, he missed those mornings. He tried not to think about it but he noticed her pink, curved lips and remembered how soft it was and the moans it utter and how wondrous it is around his—he tried to focus on her eyes, those striking jade eyes of hers that drowns him and right now, he's falling into its depths—_shit, get a grip, Jones. Stop gawking at her_—whoops, there it is, he can see through her open-knitted tunic. She was wearing a red one-piece, he loves that color in her especially with the choice of underwear she used to tear off of her—and _bloody hell._ He certainly wasn't ready for this.

Then, for a second their eyes meet. Blue ones against her greens.

Emma came out of the elevator, a little dazed. But for the life of Killian, she was still the most hauntingly beautiful woman he has ever seen.

"Emma!" her gaze fell on David who pulled her into a hug. "It's been what? 8 years?"

"We've missed you." August was next.

"We've met last night so…" Graham grinned at her.

"Look at you, Emma! You've grown into a beautiful swan! No pun intended, C'mere let me give you a kiss—" Graham and David pulled Victor back. Good.

"H-hey, guys! Wow, I did not expect this early reunion, though I know you're all here." She laughed; Killian inwardly cringed at how fake it was. "So…how are you guys?" she looked at each one of his mates and didn't even give him a glance.

"We're fine…we're…fine." David awkwardly answered while openly glancing at Killian's way. "You? We need a get-together. There are so many questions to ask!"

"Like, how is Mary Margaret?" she responded smirking. It wasn't a smile but it was enough to take his breath away. (Gods, how cheesy that does sounds?)

David smiled sheepishly and run his hand through his hair. "Yeah. Yeah, how is she?"

"She's great and very much available." She answered, raising both her eyebrows. "Actually, I'm about to head over to the beach, where she is and Ariel, Belle and Ruby too." She nodded at Victor who (surprisingly) did not respond. "So…I'll see you, uhm, later?"She didn't look at him again.

"Wait! Emma, aren't you going to ask how—" Victor shoved him towards Emma. "—my comrade is doing?"

Finally, _finally_ she looks at him. Her face void of emotions at first, but he saw uncertainty in her eyes and he knew she was uncomfortable with this, with _him_. But then, she smiles back at him and something stirred inside his chest…hope, perhaps?

"Sorry, who are you?"

And the world crashed down because of those 3 simple words.

* * *

><p>Damn it. Fucking <em>damn<em> it all to hell.

She didn't want this. She just wanted to fetch her straw hat, the one she left on their room and now she freaking wants to melt into a puddle, as in this freaking minute.

_"Sorry, who are you?"_

Who are you…who are you?! Really, Swan?! After years of memorizing a speech (she even made someone proofread it) when you finally meet him again, it will just burst to bubbles and turn into who-_fucking-_are-you? That's smooth, Swan, really smooth.

_But can you blame me?_ The man turned into a Greek God, more drop-dead gorgeous than before and _oh, my God_ his hair—his _I-just-fucked_ hair and those deep, alluring blue eyes, not to mention the lips—his lips that has traveled her wanton body a lot of times and his _body_, that glorious chest hair poking under his v-neck shirt and has he been working out for the past 8 years because those biceps and that _abs_—absolutely stupid, Emma Swan, that you are!

She's obviously taken aback by seeing him again for 8 years, it really did not help that she's been avoiding any news or articles about him (it's extremely hard since he is in a _popular _band) because she clearly wasn't ready for this.

"—Emma! You didn't see Ruby's top—" Mary Margaret's laughter stopped abruptly when she saw how horrified Emma looked. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I saw him. Mary Margaret, he's here and I just saw him." Emma mumbled, her eyes dazed; she fell into a trance, muttering 'I saw him' and 'he's here' repeatedly.

"Who? Who is it, Emma?" Her hands gripped her shoulders, shaking Emma out of her reverie.

"Killian." She exhaled. Mary Margaret dropped her hands and stood there frozen.

"Hey! What happened?" Ruby asked, running towards them. Emma looked past her and saw Ariel and Belle playing with her dog near the waters. They don't know her past and she really doesn't want to let them know. Her thoughts were cut off when Ruby appeared in front of her. "Hello? You girls awake? I asked—"

"Emma saw Killian." Mary Margaret straight out answered Ruby.

Ruby slightly gape at her. "Really? Where? Here? Where's he now? I haven't seen that hot piece of manhood for 8 years—well except from cover—not really covered magazines and delicious half-naked billboards."

"Ruby."

"Sorry." Ruby beamed at her. "So, what happened?"

Then she told them the most cruciating and dumbest tale to tell that ended up with both of her best friends—_ex-best friend if they won't stop_—laughing their heads off.

"Really, Emma, after years of not seeing each other, you go for '_Who are you?'"_ Mary Margaret almost snorted, but perfect as she is, she still looked the fairest of them all.

"Oh God! How did he react? Tell me!" while Ruby shrieked with laughter, Emma hide between her hands. Frustratingly run her hands through her hair. "Tell me how he looked, Emma Swan!"

"He…what do you want me to say? He was shocked, eyes wide, jaw drop… all that crap." _But, damn it, I'm the one who wants to drop my jaw. _"You're not going to stop laughing now are you?" Both shook their heads. "Really? Well you know, I saw Victor too, Ruby. And Mary Margaret? David asked how you were." That did the trick. But now she's curious. She knew Ruby and Victor had a thing way back, but Mary Margaret and David? She remembered that both had a bad case of puppy love with each other but they never act upon it; they never spoke to each other. _Hmm_.

Lost in thought, Emma didn't saw the warning in their eyes; they just suddenly spun her around and pushed her. Into a firm chest she quite remembered (for how many mornings she woken up against it) so it was really an instinct to panic and shout his name. "Killian!" she stepped back away from him.

His perfectly perfect eyebrows rose and she mentally cursed herself, looked around for an excuse for why she suddenly remembered his name. She found two of her best friends—sorry, ex-best friends snickering but her majestic dog is what caught her attention. This might be the stupidest thing she'll ever do. _Well, now or never._ "Killian!" she whistled for her dog and prayed to the Gods he won't disappoint her. "Come here boy! Come here, Killian!" she saw him barked and run towards her. _Oh, who's a good boy and will be treated with a lot of goodies later?_ She kneeled before he tackled her for a dog hug. "There's a good boy!"

"His name is Killian?" she cringed when she remembered the real Killian was standing before her—now accompanied by his shit-eating grinning friends. She also take note that all her friends in the scene too, Ruby and Mary Margaret's biting their cheeks from laughing. God, they all belong with each other.

She stood up, chin up and stared back at his dreamy, _dreamy_ eyes—get a hold of yourself, Swan, you can't lose the game before it even starts. "Yes, his name is Killian. Perfect name for a dog, right?" behind him Victor, David, August and Graham tried to hide their snickers.

"Yeah…" he glanced at her dog then back to her. "Funny thing, lass, that's also my name."

"Yeah, funny." She can also feel the vibration of laughter inside her chest. She cleared her throat to distract herself. "Oh, wait." She snapped her fingers. "Killian…Killian Jones." She pointed at him. "Right. Ex-boyfriend." She smiled too sickly-sweet. "I remember you begging on your knees, asking for my forgiveness." She said it quite with exaggerated enthusiasm. And seems like no one could contain themselves, she heard an eruption of laughter around them.

"And I also remember you…on your knees." He smirked, evidently proud by his perverted innuendo. This time, she heard a chorus of 'ooh's' behind him and an 'oh, snap!' from Ruby which received a glare both from Emma and Mary Margaret. "So, now you remember?" his mouth twitched upwards.

"Yeah, perfectly. Sorry, my brain tends to forget a lot of awful memories such as disappointing firsts, dicks that couldn't rise for the occasion and an actual dick who is a selfish, lying bastard." That may have earned an awkward silence after. "So, yeah, I think I remembered everything." She looked at her wristwatch—which is another thing she forgot back in their room. "Oh! I'm running late for my well-deserved spa, goodbye." She didn't need to know the damage she had done, she needed to escape.

After a few minutes alone, walking down the beach, Ruby, Mary Margaret, Ariel and Belle (with her dog) caught up with her. "Emma, don't tell me you're fine, because I know you're not." Mary Margaret puts an arm around her and squeezed her tight. "It's okay not to be okay. We're here for you." Emma nodded and side-by-side they walked together with the comfortable silence surrounding them until Ruby broke it."

"But, seriously, disappointing firsts?"

"Ruby!"

"No, actually." Emma smiled awkwardly and continued, "He was…amazing in bed, that scream and shout thing to boast you told me, Ruby? Yeaaaah."

"So, why did you— oh you are good, Swan. Strike back to the male's biggest organ, their egos. Grip it and crush it. Nice." They high-fived. And it felt good to laugh again after. "But, in all seriousness, Ems, what happened between the two of you? I mean, 8 years ago, after you visited him in New York you told me that you broke up because he's too busy and that's it? What can incur that much of bitterness from the past?" _Oh, Ruby,_ of all the things you could ask.

"Yeah," Mary Margaret moved in front of her to stop her from walking. "What happened, Emma? Because the moment the both of you met, you two have deeply and irretrievably loved each other. Every day, for two years, we're a witness for that and suddenly you broke up because he's in New York and you're in Maine, distance wasn't really the issue, what really happened?"

Emma closed her eyes and breathes. She could feel her walls breaking. "It was not meant to be, Mary Margaret, it was… our relationship is disastrous to begin with, I mean, meeting at a bar? You never end up with someone you meet at the bar. We didn't…work. He's not my happily ever after." Emma answered, clear enough that it was the end of discussion.

_"…are we breaking up?"_

_ "…Let me explain, please."_

_ "I'm sorry, Emma…"_


	6. Henry (Part III)

**Henry (Part III)**

**Summary:** The reason why. "How about a truce?" "A truce?" "For the rest of the week, I suggest to act like we're civilized citizens of Maui, Hawaii." Civilized, my ass.

**Author's Note:** Full angst ahead.

* * *

><p>It has been a year since <em>The Pirates<em> got signed and it has been a month since Emma last saw Killian and she misses him so much. Not seeing your boyfriend for a month is enough torture, especially if it overlaps with the stress of the university. Stubborn she may be, but everyone knows how much she loves him and she couldn't just sit in a corner and wait for the school break for her to visit him in New York again. Even if it's only a week before the said break starts. _Oh, I'm really turning into a romantic sap._

She felt restless and giddy at the same time. It was also a month since they have made love. And Emma couldn't wait to get his and her hands all over each other. She knew that the band got invited for a party last night and that Killian would be having hangovers, a reason why she planned on giving him a breakfast slash cure for hangover surprise.

Never knew she would be the one getting surprised.

The elevator opened for the 9th floor. The Pirate's floor—yes, Gold bought an entire floor for the whole band, each with different bachelor pad of course. She knocked on the last door of the hallway and waited for Killian to open the door, but instead a brunette with big blue eyes—and _only _clad with a white towel around her—opened it instead.

Her insides felt cold, she stood there frozen at first but will herself to stutter, "S-sorry, I must have the wrong flo—" but she checked the room number and she saw how Killian wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist, kissing her shoulder and slurry asked, "Who is it." He must still be drunk and sleepy because once he saw who was at the door, his eyes open wide awake.

"Emma, yo—" she didn't let him finish and hurriedly walked away. She felt so numb. She can't feel anything. But everything crashed down on her when she was nearing the elevator. She felt _everything_ at once. And she needed to take a breath before she herself crash down inside. But then, she felt the pull, all she ever wanted was to get out of there. Now. "Emma, Emma, I'm sorry. Let me explain, please." He was on his knees. "Please, Emma…" she couldn't say a word because she knew she's about to break down. But she didn't break away from him anyway. "Last…last night, at the party, I-I met her, I met Milah, and she was…she was magnetic and…and charming. Emma, I was drunk and wasted and I couldn't, I couldn't—"

"Couldn't what?" she whispered softly, even though all she wanted to do was to scream and get away from him.

"I couldn't fight it… we-we slept together—and I know it was wrong, it was a mistake—"

"It wasn't just a _mistake,_ Killian…" she sounded so tired, so strained…so wounded that it almost killed Killian…or made him want to kill himself.

"I know, I know. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Emma." His voice broke. It pained her too but not enough to what she is feeling right now. "It's my fault, Emma, love—"

"I'm sorry too, Killian. I'm sorry we're miles apart and I've been busy with school and that I couldn't visit you everyday—I'm sorry, I'm sorry—" she broke down.

"No, no, no…it's my fault, Emma. I'm sorry." she always thought that the arms holding her was the source of her strength but now, she just want to die in them and take all the pain away.

"You-you need to l-let go of me, now, Killian, please." She breathes heavily and tried to loose herself in his grip.

"Emma, Emma, Emma…" but it got tighter every time he mutters her name. "It was a moment of weakness but I shouldn't have—Gods, if I could go back in time, I would, I really would and stop it from happening, I didn't want to hurt you, Emma, I'm sorry. Please, Emma, I love you. I'm sorry. I would do anything for you, please, Emma, I'm so sorry…"

"If you could go back in time, Killian…" she breathes out and loosen his arms around her. "You should have stayed. Then, this wouldn't have happened." She gave him a teary smile. "I asked you to stay, Killian. You didn't."

"Emma, I was just… I was following my dreams, this dream—if I had stayed, the band…" he pushed the hair over his face and stared at her. "Emma, you…you wouldn't have made me choose."

"If I had?" she stared back.

He stiffened. "Emma, you know how much I love you, but I—"

She heard enough. "Maybe…maybe you should just focus on your dreams right now, Killian." She gave him her best smile and walk pass through him.

"Wait, w-what? Emma, are we… are we breaking up?" she stopped walking away but she didn't turn around or respond. She could feel her tears falling down from her eyes. She could feel him walking towards her. "Emma—"

"_Yes._" She whispered. "It wouldn't work. You already betrayed my trust." She bit her lip for a sob about to come out. "Goodbye, Killian."

She already knew what she had to do.

Everytime she felt abandoned, she ran away.

And never looked back.

* * *

><p>Waking up with tears staining the pillows brought Emma back to the past, back when after the break-up every abandonment and pain she felt in her whole life wasn't the worst thing that ever happened to her. The day of and the days after the break-up, her whole life shattered into pieces where no one can ever put back to place.<p>

She hates this. She hated everything. She hated him for breaking her trust and her heart, her friends for bringing it up all again and herself for constantly trying to tell herself that she has moved on when obviously she hasn't. She never did.

* * *

><p>Killian knew it wasn't her quips and mock that haunted him the whole night. It was the expression on her face…it was her eyes—all the pain she suffered, it was still reflecting on hers. He could still read her like a book and he wanted to punch himself in the face because he still <em>can<em> yet he didn't even notice how cruciatingly painful it was to see him. He stared at her eyes and he was brought back to the past when he had destroyed the heart of the woman he truly cared for, he truly loved.

Her eyes was haunting him because, eventhough how selfish it would be and how truthful it was that he _is_ a selfish, lying bastard, he still wants to see love shining in her eyes—and yes, punch him late at the part where it really hurts— he wants those eyes staring back at him. Gods, he never tried to move pass her. He never wanted, never loved any other woman the way he did for Emma.

And hell damnation or whatever, he's going to make things right.

* * *

><p>The girls decided for Emma to have the whole day all to herself. But not before they scheduled every single detail and called it her all-alone-but-fun-day extravaganza. They made sure she'll have plenty of rest and fun and enough distraction to what happened the day before (of course, it wasn't because they heard her crying in her sleep, they were really discreet about that part. Except Ruby, always Ruby).<p>

And now, she was enjoying herself a seafood platter from the best five-star restaurant in Maui. She reminded herself to give a great review for this. But as she was about to ravish her huge mouth-watering lobster, she noticed someone at the table right next to her and found Killian stifling a laugh and trying to cover it behind his hand.

She groaned inwardly and longingly looked at her plate before she walked out, hide in her room and never see Killian Jones' face ever again. Just as she stood up, Killian did too and stopped her from running away.

"Emma, look, believe it or not, accept it or not, we will see each other one way or another this whole week, with the fact that we are both residing at the same penthouse—and floor, actually."

"What?"

"I checked, you have an ocean front view room number 7, while I have the room number 3." He shrugged, she noticed he scratched behind his ear, looked down and put his hands inside his pockets. Typical nervous Killian. "How about a truce."

"A truce?"

"Yes, for the rest of the week, I suggest to act like we're civilized citizens of Maui, Hawaii. No more quips or banters neither running away." he looked at her pointingly.

She thought about it and she quite agree. She didn't want her vacation feeling stressed out about Killian, finally admitting that she never moved on was a lot to take in and taking it out on Killian will never get better. "Okay, fine. I can do that. But I can't say the same about you."

He raised a brow and hot damn, he should stop before she let him take her right there and then—wow, she needs to talk to Dr. Hopper about this. "I can be civilized, love."

Ahh, the endearment. She missed those endearments. "No more perverted innuendos for you and no mention of the past, agreed?"

He hesitated for a moment. "Well, I could live for a few days without the innuendos."

She rolled her eyes and bit her lip from grinning, she noticed his eyes followed the action. She also couldn't help and stare back at his, his tongue sliding pass through his lower lip. Civilized, my ass.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, Emma (though she insists it was unwillingly but who is she kidding) spend it with Killian. And also the next day, and the next (because suspiciously, Killian keeps popping out of nowhere). It didn't take long for her to start reminiscing the past…not the bad ones, the happy ones. Those days where she spends it with him, laughing and singing and just talking about every little thing. Those days where she comes home smiling and generally in bliss. At present, surfing, kayaking, scuba diving and walking by the beach is added to her wonderful memories of Killian. But most of the time, they spend their time together searching high and low for her jolly dog, 'Killian.' One time, he invited her to watch their music video shooting only to laugh at the band for every mistake and every scowl on Robert Gold—their manager's face.<p>

But what really made her happy, watching them—him, having so much fun in what they are doing. It's what made her think that it was the best choice she ever had before, to let Killian fulfill his dreams.

And then, she felt it again, it was still growing inside her and her friends becoming aware of it too. But because of what has happened and what she has become, she kept denying it and tried to tame it before it went wild again and she does something stupid.

She has to talk to him.

* * *

><p>Emma smiled at Killian when she saw him waved at her—unfortunately it was during the shooting and he got a good long sermon from Gold. She chuckled at that and sat down under a palm tree, watching him for a while and petting Killian the dog on her lap. After the shoot though, she calmed her erratic beating heart. Crap, she's already 28 years old, she doesn't have to feel anxious about this. She's young (yes, she is), attractive (right?), independent—damn, he's walking towards her now with his pale blue shirt and wakeboard shorts—damn it. She stood up quickly and it startled Killian the dog, he ran away. Again.<p>

"He got away. Want me to accompany you while we search for the dog aptly named after me?" he said, smiling.

She rolled her eyes to retort but got reminded by herself of what her mission really was. "Killian, we need to talk."

His face instantly turned serious. "I think we do."

She smiled at him to ease the tension. "The past few days…were wonderful. I had fun. All the gratitude given to you."

"Me too, Emma."

_This is a good start, Swan. You can do this. This one thing and it's over. You can finally breathe, move on and…and start over. You want this. You deserve to be happy._

"And I know, we have a very unforgettable past behind us and I want to…talk about it. Right now." She looked up on him and found him contemplating. "Killian?"

"Huh?—ah, yes, we should talk about it…but before that, before everything or anything else., whatever may happen after this, Emma, I want you to know…I still love you." Killian breathe out.

She already knew that. She felt it. Because she does too. It didn't stop for all those years. She wants him back too, she wants all of him. She wants to be happy again. And she knows she will be. After she trust him with her heart again, and in order to do that, she needs to tell him everything and they can finally—

"Killian!" she was ready to take a step forward, to put everything in the past, now imagine what she felt when she saw _someone_ attacked him with a full-on make out session. "I'm sorry I didn't came as soon as I was available, but here I am!"

Killian looked frozen in the ground. Stupid, fucking bastard. "Milah? What—what are you doing here?" trying (_really_) to get her off him.

"I'm here for my boyfriend, of course. For you."

"Wait—" Emma has to turn away from the _passionate_ couple making out in front of her. "Emma—"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. Wait," she turns to them but didn't look at Killian. "I recognize you…from 8 years ago?"

Emma bit the inside of her cheek before she gave Milah the fakest smile she could muster. "Yeah, I remember you…so you're still together?" why did she asked that? She doesn't want to know!

"Emma—" Killian stepped towards her.

She cut him off. "You know what, I'm actually looking for Killian—" she bit her tongue, it was on instinct—she got used to calling her dog, 'Killian.' "My dog, Killian."

"Wow, you're dog's name is Killian? Same with my Killian?"

Imagine what she felt, imagine.

She faked a laugh. "Yeah. Though the similarities do not end there," she finally took the risk to look at Killian straight in the eye. "Seems like I can't make them stay."

* * *

><p><em>How long was she walking? <em>She doesn't know—doesn't care, as long as she could if she have to, as long as it could take away everything she's feeling right now.

"Emma." She almost jumped on her feet when she heard his voice behind her.

"Killian?" she stopped on her tracks. "When did you—"

"I've been following you ever since you walked away."

"Okay…" she turned her back away from him and started walking again. "I don't want to talk right now, Killian."

He ran in front of her and stopped her from walking. "No, I think we should, Emma. We have to move pass this, we have to let it all out and…move on."

Emma closed her eyes, breathe out and pray for all the pain about to come. "Fine." She sniffed.

"Emma, about Milah—"

"Oh, we're going to start from that, okay." She saw how hurt drawn out across his face. "8 years, congratulations."

"No, that's it, I mean, we never had a relationship, 8 years ago, that was it, that was only it."

"If you think that I'll believe—"

"It's for publicity, Emma. Milah, she's a rising star…she needs this, this relationship…it's fake Emma. Gold suggested this will be great for her image, she's one of his talents." Killian exhaled and stared at her.

"Wow." But really, what else can she say? She never read any tabloids so she wouldn't know this. Besides, she knows he's telling the truth. She just doesn't want to give her trust back to him. Not yet.

"Emma, there's nothing real going on between us and there will never be because I've loved the same girl I've fallen in love with 10 years ago, until this moment."

It made her heart skip a beat, but it also aroused her fear.

"Emma—" he reached out for her but hesitated to touch her. "What I said before, it's the truth. I do love you, I still do." She knows, she could see it. In his expressive blue eyes and from the raw emotions in his face.

"I know, Killian." She looked back up at him, with tears stinging her eyes. "I love you too. I never stopped loving you." The tears fell. Killian didn't second-guess this time and scoop her in his arms, wiping off the tears in the process.

"Then—"

"But we can't be together anymore." Her voice break as her heart.

"Why…why not?"

She stepped back away from him for a moment, pushed away all of the hair in her face and breathe in. When she speaks, her voice is hoarse, "Because, I can never forget what happened between us 8 years ago. Because I never did move on and it still hurts. It will always hurt, Killian. I trusted you." Without any control, her tears continued to fall. "Because…because if we're back together, I'll be constantly waiting, dreading for the time you'll hurt me again."

"Gods, Emma, I'm sorry, I fucked up. I'm sorry." His voice croaked. "I didn't want to hurt you, I don't want to hurt you, I want it to stop. Emma, Emma, I'm sorry." He started crying and fuck it, it was the most depressing sound she ever heard. "I should've stayed. I should've stayed with you."

"You should have." Emma gasped, trying to contain her sobs. "You know, Killian, I could have forgiven you for sleeping with another woman, I could just shrug it off right now and tell myself it was a drunk mistake and ask you to never do it again. I could trust you with my heart again, Killian. I love you too much, but it also hurts too much, because you didn't run after me, you left me alone, Killian. I was alone when I-I…" she looked at his tear-stricken face, guilt and confusion etched upon his face. "I was pregnant."

"N-no." she looked away from him into the ocean. She couldn't bear to look at him and see how it pained him to know what burden she was carrying for 8 years.

"I-I got my suspicions the last time I visited you in New York, and when _that_ happened, I've forgotten about it. I've distracted and drowned myself into school works…" she clutched her stomach. "I didn't know, I-I didn't take care of myself, Killian… I lost the child even without knowing I had one. I lost it without knowing what it was, a boy? A girl? I didn't even get the chance to hold it in my arms. Killian, I didn't even get to say goodbye." She broke down crying.

Killian kneeled in front of her. "Emma, what have I done? Emma, Emma, Emma." He was chanting her name again while holding her close. "I'm really sorry, I fucked everything up, you don't deserve this…I'm so sorry, this is all my fault," she hears him groan in pain. "Tell me what to do, tell me what to do to stop this-this pain, Emma, I'm sorry."

"Killian, I love you, I really do. But us? It can never happen again. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, it just hurts too much."

And there's their own tragedy, Emma and Killian crying their hearts for the things what could have been and what could be.

* * *

><p>It has been nearing a day since they've talked about everything and cried it all out at the beach. Their friends attempted to cheer them up and convince them to get out of bed and move on. Eventually they gave up, moments after Emma and Killian did get up. For what else could heal a broken heart but time?<p>

Emma found herself back on the beach watching her energetic dog prance around and play with the water. It soothes her. But there was still a gaping hole in her heart that no one can fill but _him_.

"Hey." she heard his hoarse voice behind her.

"Hey." She answered with an equal level of hoarseness in her voice.

"I know, after yesterday, I'm the last person you'll want to see." She watched him scratch behind his ear and look anywhere but her.

"No, actually, Mr. Gold would be the last person I want to see." They both chuckled. She can still joke…that's a good thing, right?

She heard him sigh. "The thing is, Emma, after everything I don't know if it's alright but…I-I still want to see you."

"Oh, we're actually about to head home tomorrow morning…"

"No, I mean, after this. After everything that has happened. Can I still see you?"

"I-I don't know, Killian…" there was a long pause. They tried to be comfortable with the silence where they can only hear her dog yapping and barking in the background. "Well, not immediately after anyway." She saw him smile at that. She did too. _Someday, maybe. _For now, they are contented with watching her dog in peace. "After I found out that I lost the baby, I got depressed for weeks until Ruby and Mary Margaret brought me him." She smiled when her dog started walking towards her, wet and wagging his tail. "And he had been everything to me. I was supposed to take care of him, instead he took care of me and helped me get through it."

Killian petted him when he got near. "At least, there's another Killian to accompany you when I couldn't."

"Yeah, about that…his name is not really Killian."

"I kind of guess." They grinned at each other. And her dog decided that it was the right time to dry himself off and run away again into the ocean. They were left alone again, eyes following her dog and contented smiles on their faces.

Emma peeked at Killian at the corner of her eyes.

She breathes in.

And out.

"His real name is Henry."

They shared a look.


	7. Emma and her Seven Dwarves

**Emma and her Seven Dwarves**

**Summary: **"Sorry—you have what?" Emma took another sip, nice and slow, before answering him. "Seven. I have seven kids."

**Author's Note: **That first episode though. asdfghjkl. Perfect Anna is Perfect. Captain Swan is canon, whoop.

* * *

><p>"Sorry—you have what?"<p>

Emma glanced back at the guy who approached her earlier after taking a sip from her dry martini. She took notice of how he tilted his head, furrowed his eyebrows and narrow his eyes. He was quite handsome, dark-haired, blue sparkling eyes and a scruff framing his face—her exact type actually, but she wasn't in the mood since—well, 18. Besides, she has not given much thought about jumping on a relationship right now, even a casual one. She has a lot more important things to focus on.

Emma took another sip, nice and slow, before answering him. "Seven. I have seven kids."

"Oh." She knew it, anticipated it actually. How the interest their eyes die down and roam around the room in search for another woman to bang. She's used to it, for how many times it has happened to her after telling them she's a single mother of seven. No one wants to deal with a kid the morning after, not to mention seven of them.

Emma rolled her eyes on him when he excused himself to the bathroom knowing he will never come back. She finished her drink and search for her friends among the crowd of people. It was Friday night—of course the bars in New York City will be filled of people. She wanted out— all she wanted was to spend the night at home with her seven adoring and lovable kids, eating Mac and cheese and watch Disney movie marathons until they couldn't.

But sadly, here she is, at a bar, buying yet another drink—her fifth if she wasn't mistaken, while her friends probably out there, somewhere dancing their hearts out and her kids, maybe listening to one of Granny's bedtime stories as they sleep.

She sighs and gave the bartender her pay for the drinks, grab her purse, get off her seat and decide to look for her friends to say goodbye.

She found Ruby first… grinding with some blond Emma didn't care to give her attention to. "Ruby, hey!" Thank God, she stopped—whatever she was doing and pulled her out of the dance floor.

"Hey, Emma! Where's the guy you were talking to? He's pretty cute!" Ruby grinned and nudged her.

"He left!" Emma shouted through the noise. "Listen—"

"Wait, why?! He's your type, isn't he? And obviously he was checking you out—" Ruby dramatically gasped and staggered. "You did not!"

"What?"

"You totally _Swaned_ him!" she accusingly pointed a finger at Emma.

"_Swaned_?" Emma asked incredulously.

"Swaned. Verb. Scare men off with my freaking seven kids. Mary Margaret called it _dwarfed_ because of the seven thing, you know, Snow White and the Seven Dwarves—"

"So, you used my name as a verb? Really, Ruby?"

Ruby shrugs. "What? You always do that you know. To _every _guy you meet. Slap them with your motherhood." She playfully slapped Emma in her cheeks and giggling, proving that she is on the verge of getting drunk.

"And that's a bad thing? That's a reasonable excuse to sort them out, throw out the rotten apples—" Ruby interrupted her laughing, muttering about 'apples' and 'fairest of them all'. "—and let the good ones stay." This time, Emma's the one who shrugs. _And why am I explaining myself to a half-drunk Ruby?_

"But no one stays!"

"Then, they are not worth it!" it's best to let them know earlier than later, Emma doesn't want to get attach only to find out he would not accept her, the kids and then abandon her. Leave her heartbroken like…Nope, she's not gonna think about that one. "Ruby, I need to go. Where's Mary Margaret?"

Ruby pointed at the table at the far end of the bar. "She's with her co-workers. Who knew teachers have a night life?" she chuckled and shook her head. "Well, see you later, alligator. I have to go back to Victor before someone else snatches him away, they have to go through my claws first." She playfully clawed at Emma who smiled and rolled her eyes.

_So the blond guy's name is Victor. Huh. _Emma thought as she watch Ruby sways on her way to the center of the dance floor. Emma walked towards where Ruby pointed to her, at the far end of the bar and saw a group of people—who does not look like teachers at all. They're all dressed up so casually and...sparkly. And amidst the group she saw her pixie-cut friend drinking 3 straight shots—wow, she would have never imagined Mary Margaret's a 5th grade teacher.

Emma was about to call out to her friend when something smacked into her and next thing she knew, hot liquid was pouring down her dress. "What the fu—" she remembered she promised her kids never to cuss again. "-dge. Fudge."

"Oh! Sorry, love." She looked up to find where the irish voice came from and found herself staring back at a dark-haired, attractive face guy, with a 3-day stubble outlining his sculptured jaw, blue—so freaking blue eyes that frozen her over because of its soft gaze and his smile and how it speaks to her with nothing but promises and forevers— what the hell is she thinking? She looked away, eyes instead looking over her drenched dress. "Oh, Gods, your dress, I'm really sorry, love—"

_Love._ "No, no, it's good." Her usual self would have punched him in the face (no matter attractive that face was) the way he touches her. But she was still recovering from the way he looked at her and the way his hands feel on her skin—God, it was distracting.

"Emma! What happened?" She felt another hand on her, Mary Margaret's and she snapped out of it.

"W-what?" Her eyes tried to focus on Mary Margaret but found his instead.

"I run into your friend, Mary Margaret. Unfortunately, my beverage drenched her in the process." He scratched behind his ear and looked down. And no, she did not think it was adorable.

Mary Margaret ushered over her. "We should find you a dry towel or anything—"

Emma stopped her. "No, it's alright. I'm already going home anyway and uh, I just came here to say goodbye." At the corner of her eyes she could still see him standing right beside her, she could still feel him staring at her.

"Oh, okay. Can you go home by yourself? I can—"

"It's fine, Mary Margaret, I can manage." She smiled at her friend and look over at him for a second to nod. "Well, I'll see you." Then, took off.

"Take care, Emma!" she heard Mary Margaret's voice among the crowded noise, Emma waved but did not look back in fear that when she look into his eyes again, she might reconsider staying.

She was already outside when she heard him calling after her, she turned around and found him offering her a jacket. "Wait, love. Here." She hesitated but accepted it anyway. "Sorry again for the dress, love. At least wear that, it's rather a cold night."

Emma nodded slowly then muttered her 'thank you' to him. She stared at the piece of clothing in her hands, feeling how warm it was, she let out a small smile and hold it closer to her.

"Goodnight then...and be safe, love." He grinned at her. And she held out her breath.

"Why do you keep calling me 'love?' I think you already know my name since Mary Margaret has mentioned it a lot of times before."

That look in his eyes could have melted her right there and then. "Maybe I just prefer endearments." He holds out his hand. She shook it. "Killian Jones, it's a pleasure to meet you, Emma..." he lifted an eyebrow which Emma interpreted as a query for her last name.

"Swan, Emma Swan."

"Swan..." the way her name rolled in his lips. Is he even real? "I'll be seeing you, Emma Swan." He gave her a knowing smile before he grips and let go of her hand.

And the last thing she saw before she entered the cab was his face, with the mysterious glint in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Emma opened the door with her keys quietly as possible as not to wake everyone up inside. She slowly closed it off and tiptoed toward the kitchen, cringing when she stepped on one of those squeaking toys. Sighing, she picked it up and placed it back to its box in the messy living room. But still, Emma mentally thanked Granny on how clean the kitchen was.<p>

She was about to pull a bottle of water from the fridge when her hands stopped an inch from the handle, she noticed the artworks pinned by magnets at the surface of the fridge. Most of them were Roland's, her youngest. It never fails to warm her heart of how he always draw his family; Emma, himself and his brothers and sisters; Henry, Bambi, Melody, Dorothy, Ava and Nicholas. The pictures always show how happy their big family is living together.

She proceeds on taking the water and drink it. Hangover will always be the worst thing to deal with in the morning. She really didn't want to go out tonight or any other night at all, but the kids insisted she needs a night off taking care of them and everything, it was sweet of them but all she really wanted was to spend the night with her kids cuddling together in the living room with their pajamas on.

"Mom?" she looked over the kitchen doorway and saw Henry rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Henry? Why are you up? Go back to bed, kid. It's already late." She put down the bottle and walks towards him.

But he shrugs, pulled out a chair on the dining table and sat down, hands tucked under his chin. "I'm not sleepy anymore." He stared at her with his wide innocent eyes. "Did you have fun?"

Emma smiled and looked down on herself. She was wearing a pink tight dress (she borrowed from Ruby) that is thankfully covered, she does not want her kids to see their respected lawyer mother was wearing for a Friday night out, not because it was too bearing but because they will ask their aunt Ruby to let her wear that again for everyday, because 'she looks pretty in it and boys will be following her all day and they will fall in love with her, she'll get married and have her happily ever after' (seriously, her kids are more concerned for her love life than she is). "Well, aside from the fact that I got soaked by a beer, yeah. Sort of."

Henry gave a toothy grin. "Did you meet someone?"

_See?_ She was about to say no when she remembered the jacket she was wearing and who it was from. But she would never tell him how fuckstruck she was meeting him, too delicate for a 10 year old boy. Instead she pulled out a kettle a filled it with water.

"Want a hot cocoa?"

He replied with a smile. "With cinnamon, please."

"Coming right up." She placed the kettle on the stove and waited for it to heat up. After, she looked back at Henry and smiled at how grown up he looked now.

Oh, she still remembers, how she fell in love with him 10 years ago, he was just a small little thing back then.

She was pulling an all-nighter for an upcoming test, when she decided to get out and have a fresh air at the park. She thought she was hallucinating when she heard cries right beside the garbage cans. But she heard it again and her heart broke at how small and cold he was when she carried him back to the dormitories and nursed him until he slept. He was so fragile, so tiny and so beautiful she couldn't let go of him and his green eyes (like hers) staring innocently back at her and his smile whenever she picks him up. She successfully hidden him for a week until Regina, her roommate found dirty diapers in the trash. It scared Emma knowing Regina would want her to do the right thing and advise her to leave him to the social workers. But it surprised her that Regina instead helped her on taking care of him, she was the one who named him Henry. That year she found him was a pure bliss for her.

But of course, everything has a price. When her boyfriend, Neal, found out about Henry, he didn't even let her finish explaining and freak out on her. He was too opposed on Emma taking care of Henry, he didn't even listen to her when she was telling him how she deeply loved Henry and that she would never abandon him the way she was abandoned. He told her he would never accept Henry. She told him if he really loves her he would love Henry too. He refused. She accused. He shouted. She shouted. They fought and fought until he broke it off and broken her heart. Another name in her list of people who abandoned her.

But she has Henry and everything will be alright.

"Mom? Henry?" Ava, with her pink pajamas on and bed hair, entered the kitchen followed by Nicholas (wearing the same patterned pajamas, only blue), her twin brother.

"Hey, mom is just about to prepare hot cocoas." Ava and Nicholas sat down across Henry at the table.

"It will be served in a minute now." Emma moved towards the drawers to get the mugs.

"Oh, let me help you, mom." Emma smiled lovingly at Ava and let her get two mugs for her and her brother, Emma got the other two for Henry and her. They placed in on the table, Ava then fetch for the jars of cocoa and cinnamon, Emma decided to take out another three mugs when she heard footsteps on the stairs. And there they were, Dorothy, Melody and Bambi holding his sisters' hands, entering the kitchen, smiles on their faces.

"Sit down, kids." The kettle was already warm, she turned it off and started filling up their mugs. She couldn't help but reminisce as she looks up at her kids.

Back when she was on the right age, she officially adopted Henry. It was also the same day she met the twins, they were about 6 years old by then. She saw how tightly they hold on to each other, how terrified Nicholas looked and how Ava was determined not to break down. She learned from the social workers that they were about to be separated into two different foster homes. She felt the same determination Ava had how she would not let anything set them apart, because you wouldn't want to be separated from the only family you got.

She walked over them that day, looked them in the eyes and promised them they will never be apart from each other. That was the moment Ava broke down and cried on her shoulders. Nicholas followed next, and at the middle of the hallway they were holding on to her and her promise.

She didn't break that promise.

"Mommy, I want a lot of cocoa please." She put three scoops of cocoa on Bambi's mug. She already knew what they want even before they say it. Dorothy would like a dash of cocoa instead of cinnamon and Melody likes her hot cocoa with a lot of whipped cream.

After adopting three children, it was a hard time for Emma to get by, making ends meet she worked two jobs while studying. But with her will and determination to take care of them, she worked hard and passed the lawyer board exam, became well known lawyer throughout New York. Money now, is the least of her worries.

Once when she was on a case on Kansas, she found Dorothy lost in the streets with her dog to accompany her, she was only 7 years old. Emma helped her search for her family, it took almost a month and Emma knew, Dorothy was abandoned just like her. Knowing how the foster's system works and how Emma sees herself in Dorothy, she made her fourth adoption.

Not long after, she finds another lost girl in Tallahassee by the sea. She heard the most hauntingly beautiful voice singing and beckoning her, she found Melody. At first Melody was reluctant to trust Emma and to let her in , but eventually when she found out Emma share the love for the sea and of how she dreamt of being a mermaid when she was younger, she let Emma take care of her. Every once in a while they visit the sea, just the two of them.

For Bambi's case, Emma knew his mother. She knew the injustice of how his mother died in the arms of a hunter. Emma was the lawyer who defended her and pleads guilty to the accused. She has never been so proud of herself when she won the case and brought justice and peace to Bambi's mother. Emma took an oath to take care of the child she left behind—sweet and adorable Bambi.

"Mama?"and how can she forget? Little Roland with his cute, dimpled smile. "I smell chocolate." Emma laughed, picked him up and hugged him tighter. The way his mother couldn't. Marian was a friend, she died on child birth, Emma searched for his father but he was nowhere to find. She promised Marian she will be the one to raise Roland well and good.

"We share, okay?" she said as she sat down and settled Roland in her lap.

"Okay."

Soon after, the kitchen erupted with stories and laughter. Emma was surrounded with the familiar warmth, love and happiness.

Emma could never ask for more.

(But as she dips into the warm, bubble bath later, she thought nothing but his blue eyes.)

* * *

><p><em>Coming up next...<em>

Emma and Her Prince Charming


	8. Emma and her Prince Charming

**Emma and Her Prince Charming**

**Summary: **Never did Emma dream of living in a fairytale nor she dreamt of a prince charming sweeping her off her feet. Emma was no damsel in distress—she couldn't, being a mother of seven and all.

**Author's Note: **2nd episode. asdfghjklkjhgfdfghj. I can't with the hug, the hands, the cuddles they are killing us with how canon our ship is. asdfghjkjhgfjk.

* * *

><p>Never did Emma dream of living in a fairytale. Nope, she did not (though she did hope someday to live in a castle—but not the princess kind of thing, the wealthy kind of thing) nor she dreamt of a prince charming sweeping her off her feet. Emma was no damsel in distress—she couldn't, being a mother of seven and all.<p>

She couldn't ask for more, she may not have a castle but she do have a large suburban home with her equally large family. She may not have her Prince Charming, but she does have (and sigh _Ruby)_ her seven dwarves.

But in this kind of day, she could not help herself think if everything is enough. Sure, she's a well-off lawyer now, financially capable with seven adoring kids she deeply loves; she'll never be alone for the rest of her life. Though, why does she feel there's a gaping hole inside her heart as she watches parents around her? (And no, it's not just because she was abandoned by hers before, she has long forgotten that ever since she held Henry in her arms).

"Mom? Are you listening?" she felt someone tugging her blouse.

"Hmm?" she looked over at Henry who seemed annoyed at her. "Sorry, what?"

"I was telling you that we don't have to participate in the family games, I'll go find Bambi, Dorothy and Melody and we'll have a little picnic outside instead." Emma was confused for a moment before it dawn to her where she was and what was going on.

_Oh, right. _Family day. Storybrooke Elementary division's yearly event where everyone come together for activities involving the children and both of their parents. Emma felt a pang in her chest when she thought of it. Another year they could not participate in.

Emma sighs and messes up Henry's hair and pulls him to her side. "Okay, kid, let's go find your brother and sisters." At least, they could enjoy Granny's packed lunch outdoors. They're still a family, they will enjoy this event their own way.

And that they did, as they merrily chat and laugh outside the school, settle under a huge tree and enjoy their lasagna (thank you, Aunt Regina!) and Granny's burgers and fries.

Afterwards she let them go at the school playground along with other students whom taken their lunches outside too. Emma found herself gazing at the parents, how they help each other out, smile and just...move as one.

And how they lovingly look at each other and at their children, Emma wondered how it would feel having someone to do just that. Someone to support her, take care of her, love her and the kids...

She was too deep in her thoughts she didn't felt the presence of another person beside her until he cleared his throat. And _oh,_ how he chuckled when she jumped in her seat.

She was faced yet again by the same dashing man she met almost a week ago. "Hey Swan." He grinned at her and raised his eyebrows, there goes his tantalizing blue eyes. "I gather you remember me?" Oh, this is a face she will never forget.

"Jones." She nodded, looked away to hide her flustered reaction. He was so close she could smell him—the smell of fresh cut grass and the sea by the way (it was heavenly), the same smell his jacket has (she would never dare tell him she occasionally take a whiff of his jacket but only whenever she remember his lovely eyes—which was every single day. Oh, she's screwed).

"Oh, you don't have to be formal, love, you can call me Killian." His smile is a sin, I tell you.

"Call me Emma then." She leaned on the tree, fluttering her eyes over him, unconsciously playing with the curls of her hai—Oh, God, is she flirting with him? _Stop it, Emma. You're a 28 year old grown woman, you're worse than Ava talking to her crush—_Oh, God part two, did she just admit she has a crush on him?

Immediately slapping her hand away from her hair, straightening her clothes and her back, she glances back at Killian who has the mysterious glint in his eyes and a one-sided grin. "Okay, _Emma_."

Maybe, it wasn't the right decision. Because if his smile is a sin, she doesn't know what his accented sexy voice was. All she knows is that she'll visit every church just to hear her name on his lips every fucking minute—and oh, Lord, control yourself, Emma. Your kids are just a few feet away from you.

Emma finally looked away from him, her gaze fell on her kids playing and laughing, huge grins pasted across their faces. Bambi looked over at her and waved. She didn't even resist smiling widely.

"So, you have...four kids?" she heard him beside her.

"Actually, I have seven. My twins already in middle school and the youngest with my friend's grandmother." She can almost hear the said friend screaming at her, _"God, Emma! Here is a God-given gift from heavens above and yet, you freaking swaned him!"_ Emma mentally gave herself a high-five at how completely she hit the mark on impersonating Ruby inside her head. _"Oh, come on! You're not going to give him a chance, aren't you? He's the first man in ten years to spark your interest, Emma. Stop being a stubborn ass and let him in." _Okay, now it's getting intense and she has no one to blame but herself...that really was her conscience talking.

Emma tried reading his reactions at the corner of her eyes, waiting for that inevitable 'oh' moment. But just like her a minute ago, he was grinning ear to ear.

"Your home have never lack the chaos, then? That must've been fun." Now she openly stared at him. He was looking at the kids with warmth and comfort in his gaze. It was...it was something to Emma.

Slowly, she smiled at him and looked back at her kids. "Yeah, they're a handful but they're all great, the lot of them. And sweet. I love being a mother, more for being theirs. There's this sort of... a feeling of contentment and happiness. Taking care of them, loving them drains you and fills you at the same time. They are all the pieces that made me whole."

"I share the feeling." She didn't notice he was staring back at her with a soft gaze and awe. "I have 28 kids." Her eyes involuntarily widen and snapped back at him, she swore when he laughed the angels sang above. "I meant my pupils. I handle 28 students, second grade."

"You're...a teacher?" he nodded with a proud smile that Emma felt so stupid she did not connect the dots earlier. Back in the bar, Mary Margaret was with her co-workers, she knows Killian and he is here in the premise of the school—and oh, God. He's Bambi's new teacher. "Oh, dam—sorry, sorry. I forgot, you're my kids' teacher." Emma bit her lip and really looked sorry, she had not got the time to attend the PT meetings.

"It's alright, Emma, we haven't met before the bar anyway," he scratched behind his ear and gave her a shy grin. "Though I've heard of you from Bambi and Henry, a lot. And..." he pointedly looked at her kids, then to her. "There's a quite interesting story here, that I actually want to hear."

She replied with a smile. "Well, what do you want to know, Killian?" he looked up to her as she mention his first name and gave her a knowing smile.

"Well, I've already gathered from Bambi that you are a wonderful, loving mother, if it all the essays and pictures weren't enough. You are raising seven beautiful kids by yourself and that you are one fascinating one woman." Her heart soared to hear him compliment her and beat so exhilarating fast when he stared in her eyes as he continued. "and that I wanted to know a lot more about you..." she saw a tinge of redness in his cheeks and she grinned when he again scratched behind his ear. "...over dinner?"

Emma bit her lip from grinning so hard. "Thought you'll never ask."


	9. Emma and her Happily Ever After

**Emma and Her Happily Ever After**

**Summary: **Emma will never admit she dreamt of fairytales, adventures and Prince Charming of her own to sweep her off of her feet. But she got all of them in the form of Killian Jones and she couldn't wished for more.

* * *

><p>Emma looked around the benches over the football field of the Storybrooke's High School division. Eyes searching for her excited kids—who left early, like four hours early before the game starts. She found Ava waving from the side of the fields; Emma waved back, put out her phone and took a picture of Ava in her cheerleading outfit and pompoms on. She let out a laugh when Ava posed goofily.<p>

Afterwards she pointed over the other side of the field where Nicholas sat with the rest of the football team. He grinned nervously at her, she gave him a two thumbs up and mouthed 'Good luck' and an 'I love you.' He nodded, now with a confident smile on his face. Oh, how grown her twins looked, she reminded herself not to cry, this wasn't their first day at school back in first grade, they're in high school now.

Not long after, she found the rest of her kids on the topmost bench, all wearing a smile in their faces and holding out signs that say, 'Go, Storybrooke Royals!' , 'Nicholas, fight! Win!' and 'Ava, you're the star!'. Emma chuckled a bit at Roland screaming and shouting support for his brother and sister. After announcing her presence, she sat down between Henry and Dorothy.

"Mom, where's Killian?" Henry asked as he munches on his popcorn, the obvious sign of puberty reaching now to his voice and his...appetite. Emma raised a brow at him as he simultaneously eat popcorn, hot dog and gulp down coke for a second. Shaking her head she looked at her wristwatch. "He said he might be running late, don't worry he'll be here soon." She said and grin back at Henry, she messes up his hair and look back over the fields.

It has been three years since she met Killian and two since they become official. The kids were ecstatic, finally there's someone who will take care of the best mother in the world. But it was still quite a journey, winning their hearts and trust (though it was really obvious they were already smitten of him as Emma was) Killian admitted it was pretty hard to earn hers but it was all worth it. She finally found someone to equally share the love she has for the kids, to look after her, to fill the hole in her heart, to love her...to be a part of a team.

* * *

><p>It was almost half-time when she felt the absence of warmth beside her. She found Henry, Dorothy, Bambi, Melody and Roland going down the stairs. "Hey, kids, where are you going?"<p>

"To buy snacks, Mom. Just wait over there, we'll be back in a minute." Dorothy answered pushing her brothers and sisters further down the stairs.

Emma was about to retort back, but she got distracted when she saw Nicholas getting tackled in the field. She stood up in concern and to find out if he was alright. She sighed in relief when he finally got out of the pile of bodies and looked over to her, smiling. They proceed the game and when she remembered the others, her kids were already gone.

_What are they up to now?_

When the first half of the game finished, Emma decided to look for her missing kids and give them an earful.

She was on her last step of the stairs when she noticed all seven of them in the middle of the field, facing her, each one of them holding sign boards.

And one by one, they raise them up for her to see...

Henry holding out a "Hey, Swan" (She smiles)

Ava, wiping her eyes with "I love you" (...wider)

Nicholas grinning "Irrevocably, irretrievably" (She's shaking her head chuckling)

Dorothy waving hers "Unconditionally" (she let out an 'aww')

Melody biting her lips "Will" (Emma gapes)

Bambi jumping up and down "You" (Emma gasps)

Roland trying to keep it up "Marry" (her heart skips a beat)

She was holding her breath for like hours, waiting...

The world seems to stop and time freezes over.

Then she hears him behind her. "Looking for 'me?'"

She turned around and everything started to move. She felt everything crashing down on her; she can feel all the nerves in her body, the buzz in her head, and the erratic beat of her heart. She couldn't stop the tears forming in her eyes and she couldn't contain the sob that left her lips.

She finally took everything in. him. His blue eyes, looking at her with love she never thought she deserved, his face, his smile, his presence, his t-shirt with a 'me' printed on it (she let out a laugh at that), his love for her... his irrevocable, irretrievable, unconditional love.

And how she equally, dearly, deeply reciprocates that love for him.

"Emma Swan," he took a deep breath and walk closer to her. "I have been in love with you ever since the moment I first saw you—and not a day has gone by that I did not think of you. You've enchanted me, love. Three years ago, I've met the most amazing woman, an incredible mother, the one I have been longing for to love and to cherish. Every day with you, love, were the best days of my entire existence, every single moment with you and the kids. Every day...I keep on falling in love with you all over again." His voice broke into a whisper and she could see the redness of his eyes even if her own tears blurring her vision. He wiped away the tears that fell down and framed her face with his warm hands. "And I will keep on loving you for every breath until my last." He took a step back and kneeled in front of her. "Emma, my love, will you—"

"Yes." She let out a sob after. "God, yes, Killian, yes!" she pulled him over his lapels and kissed him deeply in front of the cheering crowd.

Emma will never admit she dreamt of fairytales, adventures and Prince Charming of her own to sweep her off of her feet. But she got all of them in the form of Killian Jones and she couldn't wished for more.

"You didn't even let me finish."

"Shut up, put that ring on my finger and just freaking kiss me, Jones."

"Aye, aye, Mrs. Jones."

And that he did. Sweeping her off her feet in the process.


End file.
